Lagrimas de Octubre
by LoveLuli
Summary: Un amor nacera en medio de una guerra y solo una mujer podra traer paz a su propio corazon.
1. Chapter 1

_**12 de Octubre de 1918**_

_Bruselas, Bélgica_

_5:15 pm_

Ya casi anochecía y el abrasante invierno estaba cerca, el frío lo impedía todo. Su situación cada vez empeoraba y la de sus compañeras también. Estaban acorraladas, escapar era una opción pero también un suicidio, no había de otra. Comenzaron a moverse, las pocas mujeres que quedaban aun con vida entre el frío bosque de Soignes. Lo que una vez fue su hogar ahora era un campo de batalla, huían del ejército de Las Noches. Estaban tras ellas, ya habían aniquilado a más de la mitad de su aldea, todas las mujeres habían sido violadas y ejecutadas por el ejército que ahora les llevaba la delantera. Un pequeño grupo de once mujeres la acompañaban. Las lideraba a través de la maleza y las espesas hojas de otoño. El frío le calaba los huesos pero debía seguir, a como de lugar tenia que llevarlas a un lugar a salvo. El bosque parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, los árboles lo hacían más tenebroso, el oscuro día de octubre no ayudaba y se sentía observada por ellos. En cualquier momento podrían aparecer y empezar a dispararles. Ellas también estaban armadas, aun así eso no bastaba ante el brutal ataque de estos hombres.

Debían llegar al lago, ahí había una barca que las llevaría hasta el pueblo mas cercano. Estaban escondidas en una zanja, hecha por la misma naturaleza. Ella miro a las demás con miedo, sin saber lo que les deparaba al salir de allí. Las otras mujeres la miraron con algún haz de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿listas?- pregunto aparentemente tranquila no dejando entrever su temor.

Todas afirmaron con la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca. Saltaron prácticamente de la zanja que las protegía de su propio fin. Corrieron entre el bosque, los árboles escondían las sombras de la maldad que las perseguía. Continuaron corriendo adentrándose a un mundo oscuro y sin salida. De repente, como lobos con hambre aparecieron de entre la oscuridad. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, lo único que ella hacia era correr, correr sin mirar atrás, no podía morir, hoy no podía morir. Corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, el silencio que una vez reino en ese valle ahora era perturbado por los sonidos de las armas que les disparaban. Escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres que iban atrás suyo, las escuchaba caer en la fría tierra. Se escondieron tras unas rocas y respondieron al fuego enemigo tratando de no ser alcanzadas por una bala. Su mejor amiga la miro con desasosiego. Ella no le presto atención, estaba aterrada. Cargaba su arma con más municiones, mientras las otras mujeres continuaban disparando, a dos mas le habían dado en la cara. Con cuidado se asomo entre la vertiginosa balacera y disparo sin mirar a donde. Quería descargar su arma contra esos infelices…

De repente el ruido ceso y ellos desaparecieron nuevamente entre el bosque. Ella y las otras sobrevivientes se asomaron con cautela sobre las rocas para ver en donde se habían metido. Esto aun no acababa, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Sigamos- les ordeno.

Su rostro estaba sucio, su falda larga y su camisa de mangas también. Las botas estaban enlodadas y su largo cabello verde estaba desordenado, y lleno de barro igualmente. Eso no importaba, todas estaban igual o peor que ella, el hecho era que todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Los comunistas y los demócratas se peleaban por un pedazo de tierra; su aldea estaba en ese pedazo de tierra y siendo hija del jefe era buscada para ser ejecutada.

Continuaron corriendo, su meta parecía infinitamente lejos. Tenía miedo de no poder llegar; su corazón le decía que estaba en lo cierto y eso mas la atemorizaba. Temio aun más cuando los vio salir de los árboles frente a ellas como fantasmas del bosque, les apuntaban con las armas de todos los ángulos y se acercaron, acorralándolas, ahora estaban sin salida. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al hombre a cargo de esa misión venir en su caballo azabache. Su vida había acabado, esos hombres apuntándoles, listos para disparar las habían rodeado por completo, su grave error fue bajar la guardia mientras corrían. Su miedo la aturdió por completo…

* * *

><p>Habían sido llevadas a una casa en medio del bosque donde se alojaba el enemigo. Presas en un espacio reducido debajo del suelo de madera, asustadas los escuchaban celebrar y beber sin saciarse.<p>

-¿Nell?- hablo su amiga. Ella no la miro. –Debes encontrarlo….- saco una foto en blanco y negro, arrugada y sucia. La imagen era de un niño pequeño.

-Se que tu saldrás de aquí…- le susurro al oído. Nelliel podía percibir su miedo en su voz, en su respiración, en cada gesto, lo veía en sus oscuros ojos.

Ella sujeto la foto y la guardo en un bolsillo de su abrigo empapado. No estaba tan segura de sus palabras pero le alentaban aun para luchar a escapar. Abrieron la escotilla de ese hueco donde las habían metido. Sus pensamientos de libertad se desvanecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Las sacaron a la fuerza a todas. Las mujeres chillaban mientras las cargaban a distintas habitaciones, pataleaban entre los brazos de aquellos hombres que habían asesinado a sus familias. A ella la sujetaron de los brazos y la arrastraron por toda la casa, veía esos puercos embriagados hasta la coronilla, cantar y bailar, disfrutar de la carne femenina en cualquier rincón de la casa sin pudor ante nadie. Se rehusaba a que esas manos asquerosas la llevaran a esa pesadilla. Hubiese preferido morir que a sufrir esta atrocidad pero estaba condenada.

La arrastraron por las escaleras; su mente no dejaba de pensar hasta qué punto el ser humano podía llegar a degradar a otro, sin remordimientos ni penas.

La metieron a la fuerza en un cuarto cerrándole la puerta. No hizo más intentos de defensa pues sabia que en esos instantes escapar ya era casi imposible. Observo la habitación; la luz de la luna la alumbraba. Una cama vieja y un espejo quebrado colgado en un costado de la pared. Intranquila, fastidiada, adolorida en todo el sentido de la palabra y lo único que deseaba con afán era terminar esta angustia.

De pronto una sombra oscura salio del fondo de la esquina. Era alta y delgada, a pesar de su poca contextura denotaba su masculinidad. Se acerco a ella dejándole ver su rostro, era el, ese hombre que lideraba al ejercito. Su rostro era espantoso, tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos, su largo cabello negro y una sonrisa estirada dejando entrever sus dientes y su macabra intención con ella.

Ella se quedó quieta, parada a un lado de la cama. Bajo su mirada y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento en vano de protegerse de él, su miedo se extendía, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que sus labios. Este hombre, que se veía lánguido a primera vista la acorralo, podía sentir su asquerosa mirada encima de ella mientras caminaba a su alrededor, como lo hace un cazador con su presa, rondándola antes de atacar.

Sintió sus largas y delgadas manos remover su largo y desaliñado cabello de sus hombros. Pudo sentir su aliento sobre ella, parecía un animal olfateándola, degustándose de su aroma. El agarro su cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió su fría lengua lamer su cuello. Se estremeció con repugnancia y las lágrimas de desesperación y horror se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Estaba segura que no aguantaría más. Su codo lo golpeo con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que se retorciera del dolor. Ella corrió hasta la puerta intentando abrirla pero él fue más rápido, el sujeto de su cabello tirándola hacia atrás y haciéndola gritar del dolor. El la bofeteo y la lanzo a la cama.

-¡Zorra!- le escupió mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas sobre la cama. Nelliel pataleaba y gritaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su ser.

-¡Serás mía antes del amanecer y te cogeré una y otra vez hasta que te guste, maldita perra!- ella lo miro con rabia y le escupió en la cara.

-Antes muerta- siseo con ira.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El delgado hombre volteo su rostro y vio a la figura masculina parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ahora no es el momento teniente.- refunfuño con molestia.

-Perdón capitán, un mensajero de Lord Aizen ha llegado a nuestro refugio y lo busca con suma urgencia a usted.-

El bufo con molestia empujando a la mujer con fuerza contra la cama. Se levantó y se limpió el rostro acercándose al hombre en la puerta. Lo miro de soslayo molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir teniente ¿Entendido?- le susurro. El teniente solo lo miro con indiferencia. Nelliel vio al delgado sujeto alejarse con arrogancia y al otro hombre en la puerta voltear la mirada hacia ella. Era un hombre de considerable estatura y podía divisar a través de su uniforme que poseía una constitución corpulenta y bien formada. Trago saliva y se sentó en la cama aun aterrorizada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto. Su tono de voz era grueso y profundo. Ella se sintió aún más intimidada. No le respondió.

El frunció el ceño y se aproximó desafiante hacia ella, Nelliel se atemorizo, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, sujeto su brazo, la levanto de la cama y la llevo nuevamente a la planta baja. Los hombres aun bebían y bailaban con las mujeres forzando a algunas a seguir con la sucia orgia, otras lloraban arrojadas en las esquinas de la casa. El hombre abrió la escotilla del hueco donde había estado antes, el hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que entrara. Ella no lo miro a los ojos y entro al pequeño espacio. Era su salvación esa noche. Una vez adentro se percató que estaba sola. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba agotada y agobiada por toda la situación. Tenía hambre y mucho frio. Su alma no daba un segundo más. Agradeció por un instante a los dioses por no haber sido abusada y vivir una noche más. Con algo de alivio se acomodó en una esquina donde se pronunciaba la oscuridad y trato de reposar aunque solo fuera una noche más de octubre.


	2. Capitulo II

_**13 de Octubre de 1918**_

_Bruselas, Bélgica_

_7:25 am_

La noche fue un leve suspiro. Deseo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que todo hubiese sido una mera pesadilla, pero el ruido de la escotilla al abrir y el forcejeo para sacarla de aquel hueco la trajeron devuelta a su desagradable realidad. Habían partido hacía ya una hora de aquella casa deshabitada en medio del bosque. El frio de la mañana le calaba los huesos. Su cuerpo había recibido poco descanso pero había sido lo suficiente para guardar algo de energía dentro de ella, pues sabía que no aguantaría más.

Todos caminaban en fila por un camino lleno de fango saliendo del bosque de Soignes, el hombre que había intentado abusar de ella la noche anterior los guiaba a todos montado en su caballo, a su lado, cabalgaba en cambio aquel otro hombre, el que la había salvado de imprevisto. Los demás los seguían. Todas las mujeres llevaban las manos atadas y eran vigiladas por algunos soldados que iban a sus espaldas, apuntándoles con los rifles.

Al salir del bosque, avanzaron un poco más y la caravana se detuvo. De repente, el hombre de delgada contextura se acercó. Les dio la orden a los soldados de soltar a las mujeres. Su rostro era hosco, pero en su mirada brillaba algo oscuro, una maldad abismal.

-¡Déjenlas ir!- ordeno. Su tono de voz llevaba un vago reflejo de esperanza pero la verdadera maldad se escondía detrás de ese vaho de luz.

Todas las mujeres los miraron atemorizadas. Ella solo quería acabar con esa pesadilla y esa era su oportunidad. Algunos soldados empujaron a las incrédulas mujeres y estas salieron corriendo por el vasto campo a las afueras del bosque de Soignes.

-¡Disparen!- un grito eufórico detrás de ellas rezumbo. Corrieron con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Los disparos de los rifles Ak49 empezaron a retumbar en la intemperie. Todas ahogaron un último respiro, el miedo las consumió.

Cada una de las mujeres cayó a su lado. Debía salir viva de ahí, corrió hasta que no pudo más y se desplomó en el pastizal al igual que todas sus compañeras.

El silencio retorno en las afueras del bosque, solo era un campo lleno de cuerpos en esa lúgubre mañana de octubre.

-¡Teniente!- lo llamo el lánguido hombre. Este se acercó en su caballo y lo miro con una seriedad penetrante.

El capitán le indico que se acercara y verificara si había quedado alguna con vida. El solo cabalgo hasta donde yacían los cuerpos. Dudaba que quedara alguna con vida, era imposible que alguna hubiese sobrevivido a la ráfaga de disparos.

Montado en su caballo blanco y con la punta de su rifle se cercioraba si quedaba alguna con vida. Uno de los cuerpos se removió, el apunto su arma y le disparo. El cuerpo quedo inerte. Lo mejor era acabar con su agonía. Estas mujeres no tenían salida.

Camino a lo largo del campo y no hubo movimiento alguno. Se dio la vuelta para unirse nuevamente a la tropa pero de repente una se levantó y corrió velozmente hacia el bosque adentrándose nuevamente en él.

Bufo molesto y su rostro se endureció. Miro donde estaba el capitán y este le hizo un gesto de perseguirla. No podía quedar ninguna con vida, ningún rastro de aquel clan. Chasqueo los dientes, furioso arreo su caballo yendo detrás de aquella mujer. Se arrepentiría.

El ejército avanzaría sin él mientras iba tras una aldeana. La tensión que había entre él y el capitán designado para ese escuadrón era desmedida, por tal razón deseaba regresar cuanto antes. La relación entre ambos era solo a base de órdenes. Aun así, una pequeña parte dentro de él agradeció el hecho de alejarse de todo esa agitación. Aun así, estaba furioso.

Nelliel corrió con todas las fuerzas de su ser. No sabía de donde provenía este poder para avanzar pero agradeció por ello. Corrió entre los árboles y el fangoso suelo. Pronto escucho el galope de un caballo detrás de ella.

Dios…

Algo la empujaba a seguir adelante a pesar de que su cuerpo se debilitara. Corrió hasta llegar a las orillas de un rio extenso. Había una barca ahí, cruzaría el rio y se salvaría. Quizás.

Comenzó a empujar la barca pero esta era pesada. Estaba débil. Un grito de dolor e impotencia salió ahogado de su garganta, aun así empujo la barca hacia el agua. El sonido de los cascos del caballo golpear la tierra se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Un poco más, solo un poco más… por favor- murmuro al viento. La barca estaba ya flotando y ella se metió a la gélida agua para poder empujarla un poco más y subirse.

El agua helada le llego hasta los huesos. Sintió una sensación escalofriantemente horrible en su cuerpo que al mismo tiempo la despertó del adormecimiento. El hombre, aquel que la había salvado llego a la orilla del rio. El corazón de Nelliel latió rápidamente, sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo.

-¡No!- grito en su mente desesperada.

Intento débilmente entrar a la barca. Solo había un remo. Maldijo a los dioses por su cruel destino. Empezó a remar inútilmente lejos de la orilla. Lejos de aquel hombre. Miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse que él no la siguiera, que se había alejado lo suficiente pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el caballo estaba ahí parado sin su jinete. Su corazón se disparó, se tensó aún más. Miro por toda la orilla y el ya no estaba ahí. El miedo apareció con más fuerza.

Remo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarse vencer. De repente, la barca dio un vuelco estrepitosamente botándola a las heladas aguas de aquel rio. Sintió desvanecerse. Perderlo todo. Las imágenes de la matanza de su padre, de su aldea, de toda la gente que vivió ahí y compartió con ella se estrellaron fugazmente en su mente. Pensó que era el fin y que era momento de unirse a todas esas almas perdidas de su clan.

Algo sorpresivamente la saco del agua y de sus pensamientos. El hombre la había sacado del agua y subido a la barca nuevamente. El también esta mojado.

Aquella mujer temblaba del frio. Busco en el bote algo para abrigarla pero solo estaba el único remo que había encontrado. No podía brindarle su chaleco pues este estaba mojado. Recordó que traía un pequeño maletín consigo al bajarse de su caballo. Miro adentro y había una cobija pequeña, no estaba empapada. Tenía suerte.

La obligo a sentarse y coloco alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo la cobija. Toda esa pesada ropa que cargaba ella la debía estar matando. Debía cruzar el rio rápido y encontrar un lugar donde refugiarla rápidamente.

Después de una hora de estar remando el silencio era lo único que los acompañaba. Ella se había quedado dormida a su parecer y había abierto los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- su gruesa voz despertó todos los sentidos del cuerpo de Nelliel. Ella no le respondió.

Aquel hombre le sonrió. No entendía su comportamiento y tampoco estaba para hacerlo. –Me llamo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- le dijo él mientras seguía remando. Nelliel no era capaz de mover un centímetro de su cuerpo. Todo le dolía y sintió que iba a enfermar terriblemente. Sus cansados ojos reparaban en aquel hombre de ojos azules y de cabello azulado. Su ropa por lo visto estaba seca pero aun podía ver su atlética y musculosa complexión acentuada perfectamente a través de la vestimenta.

-Pronto llegaremos a un lugar donde puedas descansar- la mueca de desdén que el traía desapareció y sus facciones se endurecieron. Parecía que hablaba en serio. Ella se removió inquieta cuando él dijo eso. –No te sientas incomoda, no tengo intenciones de asesinarte.- Nelliel sintió algo de alivio dentro de ella, quería creer en esas palabras pero sabía que eran una farsa.

–Claro, siempre y cuando seas obediente.- termino de decir y una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos enojada. Estaba harta y cansada para esas idioteces. Si deseaba matarla preferiría que lo hiciera en ese mismo instante. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban escasos de lágrimas de tanto llorar la noche anterior.

El siguió remando con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntarle el. Nelliel levanto la mirada, se estaba sintiendo muy exhausta y enferma como para siquiera ser parte de su juego. No estaba en condiciones para unirse a su amena conversación, el frio la estaba matando lentamente. No respondió.

El rio divertido. Ella estaba fastidiándose aún más. Esta situación la había denigrado de la peor forma posible. –Pertenezco a la sexta fracción del ejército de Las Noches, sirvo a Lord Aizen- el continuo. Nelliel percibía algo de orgullo en su voz. –Debes haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente- menciono.

Si, si lo había escuchado y lo odiaba con todo su ser. Recordó a su padre días atrás hablando con los ancianos del clan y sus consejeros sobre la aproximación del ejército de Las Noches a la aldea. El bufo –Créeme, no eres la única que lo odia. Siempre quise unirme al ejército, pensé que debíamos ayudar a nuestro país. En cambio, nos hemos vueltos enemigos del mismo lugar que nos vio nacer.- sus palabras salieron en un susurro al final. Nelliel vio en el rostro de aquel hombre impotencia y gran decepción. Había ira en su mirada.

El silencio reino nuevamente.

Al cabo de una hora, sintió el fuerte golpe de la barca anclarse a tierra firme. Ya no podía abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba desfalleciendo. Sentía escalofríos y el pecho le dolía. Su respiración se había hecho lenta y pesada. Todo su cuerpo lo sentía adormecido y el malestar se apoderaba de todo su ser. Si él no la asesinaría, la misma fiebre lo haría. Él se levantó y salto fuera del bote, jalándolo a tierra firme. Grimmjow subió a la barca para sacarla y llevarla adentro de aquella cabaña. Vio su pálido rostro. Sintió algo de pena por aquella mujer. La cargo hasta la cabaña y la deposito en la cama que había. Parecía que habían deshabitado el lugar hacia poco. Alguien había vivido ahí y había huido. Agradeció por ello. Grimmjow salió y busco madera para quemar, adentro había una chimenea, eso los abrigaría a ambos y si el destino lo permitía, aquella mujer y el sobrevivirían. La respiración de Nelliel se volvió pesada, su mente entro en un estado de inconsciencia. El mundo real había dejado de existir.

El encendió la chimenea con prisa. La salud de esa mujer estaba agravándose con rapidez. De cierta manera, se sentía culpable por ello. No deseaba más muertes marcando su alma. Eran suficiente por el momento.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo estable, él se acercó y la observo descansar. Aun tiritaba con fuerza. Debía sacarle la ropa y ponerle otra seca que había encontrado ahí, sino moriría. Sabía que lo odiaría por ello si despertaba pero era por su propio bien. Él se acercó y empezó a retirar la ropa aun empapada por partes. Grimmjow se detuvo y la observo con detenimiento, era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de estar desaliñada. Era muy tarde para lamentarse por su situación. Era un soldado, trabajaba para el ejército más poderoso de Bélgica, aun así, su alma ya había sido consumida. No había vuelta atrás.


	3. Capitulo III

**_Hola pequeños seguidores, siento mucho la demora pero con las fiestas de Navidad y Fin de año fue imposible para mi actualizar. Ahora tengo mas tiempo y podre hacerlo mas seguido, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, de verdad me motivan. Los veo pronto..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 de Octubre de 1918<strong>_

_Bruselas, Bélgica_

_8:57 pm_

Escurrió el agua del paño y lo coloco en su pálido rostro. El cabello alrededor de su cara estaba empapado de sudor y a pesar de tener puesta ropa seca y miles de cobijas encima, ella aun temblaba. La fiebre la estaba acabando. Grimmjow suspiro.

Era mejor morir que padecer los males de este mundo.

El crujir de las ramas por el fuego en la chimenea le ayudaba a mantenerse alerta. Debía vigilar los alrededores de la cabaña, aun si la nieve hubiese arrasado con los caminos. Sabía que estaban solos pero no podía bajar la guardia. Miro nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama.

En otra ocasión hubiese sido un deleite haberla desnudado para saborearla hasta el clímax. Ahora solo sentía pena. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y pequeños rasguños en la piel. Su anatomía era perfecta eso no lo podía negar. Una mujer perfecta para degustar y tratar en la cama, pero todo el esfuerzo la habían debilitado. Cuando la cargo a la cabaña solo pesaba dos onzas. Tenía que ser alimentada. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre sus rasgos mientras estaba allí. Su cabello largo de color verde yacía regado en la almohada. Se había percatado de sus ojos de inmediato. Eran de color pardo grisáceos, llenos de inteligencia. Su cuerpo era esbelto a pesar de estar frágil, aun así sabía que la mujer tenía una gran tenacidad. Ser débil no era parte de su personalidad.

Más allá de lo que pareciera en el exterior, tenía una uniformidad, una especie de paz sobre ella. Esa sensación parecía emanar de ella y se envolvía en su interior, sea o no paz lo que quería sentir, era la última cosa que merecía sentir.

Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana en la oscura noche. El viento se había levantado y la nieve se agrupaba en las afueras de la cabaña. Se quedó mirando como si pudiese mirar a través de la oscuridad.

Los pensamientos de su pasado rondaban en su mente haciéndole apretar los puños. Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, el no estaría ahí en estos momentos…

_**14 de Octubre de 1918**_

_5:18 pm_

Nelliel abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para divisar el techo de la cabaña donde se encontraba. Lucho por moverse pero el dolor se deslizaba por su cabeza y hombros. Con una mueca de dolor, se acomodó un poco en la cama. Se sentía caliente dentro de las enormes y pesadas sabanas. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba pero estaba débil y el dolor aún era palpable en su interior. Sabía que aún tenía fiebre. Miro el fuego en el hogar adornado y suspiro. ¿Por qué su vida se había alterado de esta manera? ¿Acaso ella no era digna ante los ojos de los Dioses? Le habían arrebatado todo, nunca tuvo grandes riquezas o muchas tierras, era una simple plebeya, hija del líder de un clan. Ella no había pedido nacer y la vida la había tratado de la peor manera posible.

Cerró los ojos. Diosa… solo quería volver a su casa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la voz baja, suave vino de la esquina del frente de la cama. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sonido mismo y se puso rígida ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Lo había olvidado a él por unos momentos. No había percibido su presencia en absoluto cuando despertó, tal vez a causa de la fiebre. Nuevamente Nelliel no respondió.

El suspiro molesto. –Mira, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero en cuanto mejores te dejare ir, aunque creo que estaremos atrapados aquí por un buen tiempo.-

Grimmjow se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. A pesar de estar oscuro, la luz del fuego iluminaba la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella. Tenía una mirada que la consumía dejándola con la boca seca. Su presencia la incomodaba.

Ella solo se limitaba a escucharlo, realmente no estaba interesada en entablar una relación con él. Por más que quisiese creer en lo que acababa de decir ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Lo miro con no poca quietud.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos. Grimmjow acomodo su vista sobre ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer. Él se aclaró la garganta y miro hacia otro lado. –Toma- le acerco un vaso con agua. –Debes tomar bastante líquido para que puedas recuperarte.- ella no se movió. Su cuerpo aun sufría los estragos de la fiebre y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Él se percató de eso, se acercó cauteloso y la sujeto delicadamente de la nuca, levantándola para que pudiese beber.

Él le acerco el vaso a los labios y ella hizo un esfuerzo por beber. Por un momento Grimmjow se sintió aliviado al verla reaccionar. Ella tosió un poco y él retiro el vaso, acomodo su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. Dejo el vaso a un costado de la cama. Se levantó y camino cerca de la chimenea. Nelliel diviso unas cobijas pesadas acomodadas al lado de esta. Había hecho una especie de cama. Él se quitó el chaleco blanco, el color que representaba al ejército de Las Noches; una camisa negra de mangas largas se encontraba abajo. El tiro de la camisa sobre su cabeza dejando ver el ancho de sus hombros y su pecho bien marcado que se reducía en una estrecha cintura. Los músculos de su espalda trabajaban mientras se sacaba la camisa y la arrojaba en la silla del pequeño comedor. La luz del fuego le mostro cicatrices en la piel. Se sacó las botas negras y las acomodo junto a él. Los ojos de Nelliel se abrieron, un hormigueo la recorrió.

Ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Jamás le había dedicado su atención a uno.

Ella había notado que Grimmjow era atractivo, cualquier mujer lo haría, pero ahora su cuerpo parecía tenerlo en cuenta realmente.

Vio como Grimmjow se estiraba y se volvía. Ella cerró los ojos, pareciendo dormir. Nelliel se sintió aliviada y decepcionada a la vez.

-Duerme mujer- le ordeno.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. La vergüenza rasgaba dentro de ella. Nelliel lo miro simulando repulsión y su mirada choco con su cara sonrojada. Ella le dio la espalda soplando su aliento exasperada. El rio divertido en sus adentros. Se acomodó en su improvisada cama cerca del calor de la chimenea y su mirada gradualmente se perdió en las llamas danzantes hasta que el sueño lo sucumbió.

_**15 de Octubre del 1918**_

_10:23 am_

Abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo se sentía mejor, frágil, pero mejor que hacía dos días atrás. Aun tenía restos de los síntomas de la fiebre, dolor corporal y falta de fuerza. Estaba harta de estar en la cama.

Quería darse una ducha, apestaba y el estómago comenzaba a rogarle por comida. Lo último que deseaba era ser atendida por su enemigo. Por más que la hubiese salvado y la estuviera cuidando, no se sentía segura a su lado y tampoco le daba la suficiente confianza.

Cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama, el malestar punzaba en cada movimiento. Miro el pequeño y remoto lugar. Al frente, diagonal a la cama estaba la chimenea, a un costado, se hallaba la estufa y un lugar para lavar platos y la encimera, en el medio se hallaba una pequeña mesa con cuatro puestos y cerca de su cama, había una bañera hecha a base de madera, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Suspiro, definitivamente su destino no podía ser mejor. Rápidamente miro por todo el lugar buscándolo pero él no estaba.

Lentamente trato de empujarse hacia arriba. Puso las piernas fueras de las mantas y sus pies descalzos en el suelo frio. Le tomo unos minutos para tener la confianza suficiente y levantarse. Por último, se dirigió a paso lento, midiendo sus pasos hacia la ventana, se encontró con un blanco cegador. La nieve cubría todo más allá del cristal.

Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a la ropa que traía puesta. No era la misma que llevaba antes. Se sintió inquieta ante la incertidumbre. Era una enorme bata blanca, de pronto angustiada levanto la bata y vio si traía puestas sus bragas. Suspiro con tranquilidad por eso, aun las llevaba puestas. Aun así, sintió enfado al saber que él le había quitado la ropa y se había osado a verla desnuda. El disgusto acrecentó, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

La puerta de repente se abrió y una ráfaga helada entro con aquel sujeto. Ella tembló, el frio le traspaso la piel. Se abrazó a sí misma. Lo vio ingresar con más leña en un brazo y en el otro traía lo que parecía un pequeño jabalí muerto.

El la miro con sorpresa, una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro. –Has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?- su voz sonaba complacida por verla de pie.

Ella lo miro fastidiada, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una especie de alivio al verlo traer comida. -¿Por qué me has cambiado de ropa?- le espeto débilmente. Ella le señalaba la bata que traía puesta con enfado.

El giro los ojos. La verdad no se esperaba ese recibimiento después de haberla salvado. Dejo la leña cerca de la chimenea y el jabalí en la encimera al costado de ella. Se paró frente a ella acortando la distancia entre ambos. –Me disculpo, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Nelliel le hecho una mirada de desprecio y se alejó de él.

El solo bufó y se acercó al animal muerto. Tenía demasiada hambre como para lidiar con ella, suficiente había hecho por esa mujer. Lo peor de todo es que debía compartir su tiempo junto a ella hasta que los caminos despejaran.

Débilmente regreso a la cama y se sentó en esta. Se maldecía a si misma por no tener la suficiente energía para prepararse el baño. Debía calentar el agua y llenar la bañera. Lo peor de todo, es que no tenía privacidad para hacerlo, pero no aguantaba estar sucia.

Ella carraspeo intentando llamar su atención. El seguía sacándole la piel al animal y limpiándolo. Esto iba a ser muy molesto, pensó Nelliel. Carraspeo con más fuerza nuevamente. Él se giró a verla con indiferencia. –Necesito bañarme.- susurro tratando de sonar fuerte. El miro la bañera y luego la miro a ella, una sonrisa llena de sorna se formó en sus labios.

-Tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola- le espeto burlón y se giró otra vez hacia el animal. Ella lo miro enojada. Era un total bruto. Lo detestaba.

Grimmjow la miro de soslayo mientras sonreía entretenido. Ella debía valerse de él. Se giró y la miro con total seriedad. –Solo si me dices tu nombre te ayudare a calentar el baño-

Nelliel le echaba una miraba despiadada. Ahora esto se había convertido en un juego donde ella era el ratón y el, el temible gato. Exhalo hastiada por toda la situación. –Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.-

Sonrió satisfecho pero se dio cuenta que aquella mujer era la hija del líder del clan que habían destruido. Decidió no decir nada más. Él se lavó las manos, cogió una olleta, la lleno de agua y la coloco en la estufa. El nombre era digno para ella, pensó. Después de un rato el agua estuvo lista, lleno la tina y la miro. Ella aún seguía sentada en la cama mirando distraída hacia la ventana. –Nelliel, ven aquí.- le ordeno. Ella volteo a mirarlo, se percató que la bañera estaba llena y lista para ella. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó. Su corazón palpito nerviosamente cuando lo miro a él.

-Quítate la bata y entra, el agua está caliente, es bueno para una persona en medio de la estación fría.- su voz era suave y baja.

Su mirada expresaba aún más su nerviosismo. No quería que el la volviera a ver desnuda. – Vamos, puedo resistir. No estoy descontrolado.- Por alguna razón sus palabras la hicieron erizarse. Si, podría ser despertada por el cuerpo de ese hombre, pero su personalidad no era que lo quería para cautivar sexualmente. Su cuerpo inconscientemente lo deseaba, pero su mente sabía que era una muy mala idea permitir que algo sucediera. –No me quitare el vestido delante de ti- murmuro aterrada.

El ladeo la cabeza a un lado. – ¿Acaso te has divorciado de la cultura de tu clan?- cuestiono el impresionado. -Tengo conocimiento de que tus antecesores han practicado el amor libre en sus dominios y la libertad de la figura humana ante la presencia de otros. ¿Llevarías con vergüenza tu desnudez como una Oderschvank lo haría?-

Nelliel provenía de una línea de sangre que no llevaba prejuicios hacia la vida. Eran seres espirituales conectados con la madre naturaleza. La abstinencia no era normal en ellos. Eran personas criadas en una cultura altamente sexual. Pero todo eso fue en épocas pasadas, ahora, si la persona lo decidía, podía llevar ropa, aun así, se respetaba las antiguas tradiciones. –No es eso- dio un paso atrás. El la miro a la expectativa. –No te conozco lo suficiente y estoy muy lejos de confiar en ti-

-Así que me tienes miedo-

-¿Temerte? No lo…-

-Deberías temerme- dijo en voz baja y ronca. –Soy un asesino después de todo.- Grimmjow se apartó de ella y se dirigió a terminar la comida.

Ella lo miro ofuscada. Él era un soldado, por eso mataba, era su destino. Nelliel se había dado cuenta que ese hombre llevaba una oscura carga en el alma. De todas maneras, no era que le importase. Observo que no la estuviese mirando y se sacó la bata y las bragas. Cuidadosamente se introdujo en la tina, jadeo de satisfacción al sentir el agua. Realmente era maravilloso. El calor parecía hundirse en cada uno de sus músculos liberando la tensión que había estado sosteniendo en todo el cuerpo.

El escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos. El sonido era dulce para su oído. Al parecer lo estaba disfrutando. Grimmjow se contuvo y se concentró en preparar la comida. La idea de ambos en esa tina haciendo el amor coqueteo en su mente. Definitivamente ella captaba toda su atención. El bramo ofuscado. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.


	4. Capitulo IV

Grimmjow dejo el animal a un lado, se lavó las manos rápidamente, agarro su largo abrigo y salió histérico y frustrado de aquella cabaña. Nelliel solo escucho el fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. Ella lo miro aturdida por su actitud. Definitivamente ese soldado era un bruto animal. Decidió continuar con su baño y prestarle menos atención a ese sujeto.

Delicadamente limpió su cuerpo y lavo su largo cabello. Pudo darse cuenta que tenía moretones por todas partes y rasguños que le punzaban. Una vez que termino, salió cuidadosamente de la enorme bañera, seco su frágil cuerpo y su cabello con una toalla que había cerca y se colocó nuevamente la bata. El baño había sido realmente gratificante, se sentía más despierta a pesar de sentir el cuerpo aun adolorido.

Su estómago inesperadamente protesto. Ella miro el animal muerto en la encimera y a pesar de estar débil decidió preparar algo de comer. Se acercó a la ventana para buscar a Grimmjow pero no lo encontró. La blanca y espesa nieve era lo único visible allá afuera.

Grimmjow había salido desenfrenado de aquel lugar. Esa mujer iba a ser su peor pesadilla mientras estuvieran ambos refugiándose ahí. A pesar del frio y la dificultad de caminar a través de la nieve decidió alejarse para disipar su mente. Cuando se adentró lo suficiente en el bosque permaneció allí por un momento y decidió que el frio hiciera de las suyas con su cuerpo. De alguna u otra forma había que bajar la temperatura. Levanto la mirada y miro al cielo, minúsculas partículas de nieve caían suavemente sobre la tierra y su rostro.

Escuchar a esa mujer bañarse y tenerla desnuda a pocos metros de él hicieron que su pene se retorciera en sus pantalones. Por Dios… quería más de ella. La quería desnuda debajo de él. La quería jadeando y gimiendo de placer por sus manos, su boca y su pene.

El gruño por lo bajo.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía. Ella ya había sufrido bastante como para darle una larga y dura revolcada a esa mujer. Debía esperar a que el clima mejorara para poder llevarla ante un tribunal. Suspiro frustrado e impotente ante toda esta situación. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

Camino de regreso a la cabaña, ella debía estar hambrienta y el comenzaba a sentirse agotado por la falta de alimento. Respiro profundamente y camino de regreso enfadado.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró a ella cociendo la carne en la chimenea. Había terminado de despedazar el animal y en un plato al lado de ella colocaba los trozos de carne. Nelliel volteo a mirarlo. El frio entraba nuevamente en la pequeña estancia haciéndola tiritar, el rápidamente cerró la puerta. Sus miradas se encontraron pero ella lánguidamente regreso la mirada a la chimenea. Vio que protegía su cuerpo con una larga y confortable manta. Se percató en ese mismo instante que estaba siendo atormentado por su propia mente, por el simple hecho de tener a una joven y hermosa mujer frente a él, algo que no sucedía desde muchos años atrás cuando Laila murió.

La imagen de Laila recorrió sus pensamientos delicadamente y el los disipo con rapidez. No era momento para eso. Él había pasado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer y podía sentir la necesidad dentro de su cuerpo como una yesca lista para prenderse fuego. Había estado tanto tiempo sin una mujer que ella lo estaba tentando sin piedad.

Se acercó al lavaplatos y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Tomo un trago largo y aclaro la niebla de su cerebro. Ya algo calmado por sus pensamientos turbulentos se arrodillo junto a ella en la chimenea. Nelliel seguía cociendo los pedazos de carne.

-¿Cómo sigues?- su voz salió grave y profunda.

Ella continúo asando la carne sin mirarlo. Luego de un latido lo miro, indiferente, dándole a entender que no quería conversar. Grimmjow dirigió su mirada directamente a los labios de ella. Estaban partidos, lastimados por el frio. Aun así, sintió el involuntario impulso de besarlos, pero rápidamente se contuvo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Anda, siéntate y come. Yo terminare con esto.- el hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que se retirara. Ella le hizo caso y se sentó en el pequeño comedor.

Después de unas horas, Nelliel continúo descansando. Recuperándose del malestar. Grimmjow había decidido salir de la cabaña para conseguir más comida. Mientras más lejos estuviera de la cabaña, mejor estaría su sanidad mental y física.

Debía conseguir más alimento para el resto de días, parecía que una tormenta se acercaba, la temperatura descendería sobre la tierra y si continuaba al aire libre, el enfermaría. Lo más probable es que ella terminara matándolo. Tenía toda la razón para hacerlo.

Casi al anochecer, llego a las afueras de la cabaña arrastrando un pesado venado. Sería suficiente para ambos hasta que la tormenta pasara y el pudiera salir a cazar otra vez. En la mañana lo despedazaría para conservarlo bien. Colgó el animal en unas estacas largas de metal que colgaban afuera en el techo de madera.

Se sintió sucio y transpirado. Él también debía darse un baño. La idea de intimidarla a ella coqueteo su mente, Grimmjow sonrió. Entro y vio que ella seguía aparentemente dormida. El suspiro fuerte para que lo oyera. Echo agua en la enorme olleta y la calentó. Se dio cuenta que ella no se movía, probablemente si dormía.

Una vez que el agua estuvo lista la roció en la tina. Se quitó el largo abrigo, la chaqueta blanca, sus botas negras y por ultimo bajo sus pantalones para revelar un trasero bien formado y fuerte, y musculosas piernas. Escondida entre las sabanas, Nelliel lo miraba atónita. Hacía rato lo esperaba despierta. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la cobija. Algo creció entre sus muslos. Su sexo se volvió candente, pulsante de vida. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y su respiración quedo atrapada en su garganta. Ella nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo.

Mientras el ingresaba a la tina, le echo una mirada inconscientemente a su miembro, flácido, pero aun así impresionante. ¡Dulce Diosa, el hombre era enorme! Incluso en reposo, era largo y grueso. En su erecta forma seria… positivamente aterrador… o no. Nelliel sentía mojarse ante la vista de él.

Afortunadamente, Grimmjow se sentó en el agua, ocultando su cuerpo de ella. Nelliel respiro aliviada, al mismo tiempo que recobraba aire a sus pulmones.

Vio los músculos de su espalda y brazos moverse con sincronización mientras se bañaba. Su piel brillaba por el agua y el jabón. Nelliel se mordió el labio inferior, su garganta estaba seca. Su mente comenzó a hacerle estragos por momentos. Se preguntaba como seria ser tocada por un hombre, ser besada… cerro los ojos con fuerza. ¡Por las Diosas! Esto iba a ser un tormento si continuaban ambos bajo el mismo techo.

Esa noche definitivamente no dormiría…

Luego de un largo baño, Grimmjow se secó y se colocó únicamente el pantalón. Estaba agotado. Cazar animales era más extenuante de lo que recordaba. Miro hacia la cama de Nelliel y la vio acobijada hasta la cabeza. El sonrió por lo bajo. Se estiro como un gato y Nelliel miro como los músculos de su espalda trabajan en cada movimiento. Sus pantalones moldeaban muy bien sus musculosos muslos. Ella se tragó un gemido. Si, en general, Grimmjow era un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto.

Nelliel vio como el acomodaba las mantas en el suelo a lado de la chimenea. Él se abrigo dándole la espalda a ella, viendo en dirección al fuego. Ella retiro la manta un poco de sus ojos, ese hombre comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y eso no era una buena señal. Avergonzada por lo que había visto trato de relajarse y lo observo en silencio. Sus cejas se fruncieron inmediatamente. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que ella no podía permitirse caer en el juego de la tentación. Supo inmediatamente que él estaba burlándose de ella.

Grimmjow inhalo y lleno de aire sus pulmones. Estaba demasiado cansado como para reparar en si ella estaba despierta o no. Sus ojos, centrados en las llamas del fuego lentamente fueron cerrándose hasta perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

_"La puerta estaba abierta, el entro y vio el cuerpo inerte en la cama, envuelto con las mismas sabanas de la cama. Una gran mancha de sangre se había formado en la parte baja de las blancas cobijas. La escena era horripilante. Él se acercó sigilosamente, con miedo y una tristeza que le embargaba terriblemente el alma. La cara se le fue arrugando del dolor al acercarse a ella. Su Laila había muerto, al igual que él bebe que cargaba en el vientre. _

_Retiro lentamente la tela que cubría su rostro. Vio sus largos cabellos dorados esparcidos por toda la almohada y su rostro apacible, como si la muerte no se la hubiese llevado. Parecía dormitar con tranquilidad en el mundo de los muertos mientras el sufría en el mundo de los vivos la perdida de la mujer que más amo y del niño nonato._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas sin cesar en el rostro de ella. Una de sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de ella y la otra intentaba vanamente atraerla más hacia él. Acerco su cara a la de ella, escondiéndose en su cuello. Rechazando la idea de que Laila se había ido para siempre. Jamás podría enterrar el verdadero dolor de haber perdido a su esposa y de su primogénito._

_De repente, sintió algo extraño. El silencio regía en la habitación. El, aun sollozando levanto su cara y la vio, inmóvil, sin vida. Aun así algo desagradable se manifestaba en el aire. La mancha de sangre comenzó a hacerse más grande, difundiéndose por toda la sábana blanca. Grimmjow se asustó y se levantó intentando inútilmente parar lo que parecía una hemorragia._

_-¡No…No ,No. PARA!- susurraba aterrado de ver la escena. La sangre se escurría por toda la tela hasta cubrirla por completo. Él se levantó asustado, sin saber qué hacer ante lo que ocurría. _

_-¡No, no, no, AUXILIO!- Lloriqueando puso las manos en la cabeza, impotente. Gritaba inútilmente por ayuda sabiendo que estaba solo en esa casa. Él se acercó y le sujeto el rostro a Laila intentando calmar la situación pero ella repentinamente abrió los ojos y el, la soltó inmediatamente. Sus ojos eran negros totalmente y una sonrisa macabra asomaba en sus labios. Ella grito e intento levantarse para atraparlo a él._

_Grimmjow se horrorizo…"_

Grimmjow inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el familiar rostro de Nelliel. Estaba sudando y temblando, jadeando de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Intentando recuperar el aliento, trago saliva. Estaba confundido de ver a la joven arrodillada a su lado. Instantáneamente se percató de la sensación fría y afilada en su cuello. Ella tenía un cuchillo sobre la garganta de él.

El permaneció quieto, acostado sobre las mantas. La mano de Nelliel era firme pero la presión de la navaja en su cuello era leve. Grimmjow intento sutilmente calmarse de su espantosa pesadilla. Sus ojos contemplaron el inexpresivo rostro de la mujer a su lado. El la miro directamente a sus ojos.

Gentilmente el sujeto la muñeca de Nelliel, haciendo que presionara con más fuerza sobre su cuello. Ella quedo impresionada por la actitud de él, quien la miraba fijamente. Su mirada se tornó oscura y pesada sobre ella. Nelliel quiso desistir, comenzaba a asustarse.

-Hazlo- le susurro imperturbable a lo que empuñaba más el cuchillo sobre su garganta. Ella gimió asustada ante el acto.

Nelliel no se movió. Algo no la dejo continuar. Un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse. No podía avanzar con su plan de asesinarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Quiso soltar el cuchillo y alejarse pero el reacciono con rapidez, apretando su muñeca más contra su cuello.

-¡No!- gimoteo por lo bajo ella queriendo apartarse de él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!- murmuro roncamente.

Ella aparto la mirada. Simplemente no podía. Grimmjow abruptamente la lanzo contra el suelo quedando debajo de él.

El sonido del cuchillo caer al suelo y la madera quemarse en la chimenea rodeaban el silencio entre ambos. Él estaba encima de ella, atrapándola contra su cuerpo. Nelliel jadeo inquieta, se dio cuenta que Grimmjow estaba cara a cara con ella. Él se inclinó aún más, aprisionando entre su delicado, delgado cuerpo y el suelo. Su boca bajo hacia la de ella a un leve paso de distancia de sus labios. El corazón le trono en su pecho y su respiración se hizo dura y pesada.

-Deberías mantenerte lejos de mí.- murmuro Grimmjow justo antes de besar los labios de ella.

Ella se removió intranquila pero Grimmjow la apretó más contra el suelo, el rozo sus labios haciendo que se estremeciera cada nervio de su cuerpo. Ella sintió una de sus manos libre levantarle la bata y escabullirse en la piel de sus piernas.

Un pequeño sonido, un gemido de necesidad le lleno los oídos y le tomo un momento para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su propia garganta. Grimmjow aún le sujetaba con fuerza la otra mano. Finalmente, el desnudo un beso que le robo el aliento, termino con su tormento y con un pequeño gruñido inclino su cabeza y aplasto su boca contra la de ella. Al mismo tiempo apretó su pecho a sus senos.

Todo el cuerpo de Nelliel llego a la vida gritando. Sus pechos se hicieron pesados y los pezones se alzaron sensibles y erguidos mientras su desnudo pecho raspaba sobre ellos. El material de la bata era lo único que separaba la piel de la piel y el roce de el sobre sus pezones sensibles la hizo temblar disparando el deseo hasta la columna vertebral.

Grimmjow trabajo sus labios sobre su boca, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, y luego lo dibujo perezosamente entre los dientes para tirar de él. Una línea invisible se apretó directamente de su boca a su vagina. Se sintió primitiva por él, su propio sexo estaba lista para él.

Sintió su mano a la deriva bajo la bata, sus dedos exploraban la piel de su pierna subiendo lenta y tortuosamente hacia su sexo. Grimmjow coacciono a sus labios para separarlos y deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. El primer roce de su lengua contra la de ella estuvo a punto de darle un orgasmo.

Nelliel se estremeció y se removió con súbita necesidad de más. Ella acerco su mano libre al rostro de él, para acariciarle el cabello y luego palpar la piel desnuda de su espalda.

El soltó de su muñeca y navego hacia abajo, sobre sus senos pesados, jugueteo con sus pezones sensibilizados sobre el material del camisón. Ella se quejó en contra de su boca mientras el deslizaba su otra mano más adentro de la bata. Grimmjow se percató que no llevaba las bragas y rápidamente encontró su clítoris y lo froto. Él se removió encima de ella y Nelliel pudo sentir la erección que el traía bajo sus pantalones…

Diosa, era dura y enorme….

La acaricio dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor, hasta que ella arqueo la espalda y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, solo podía gemir y jadear. El descendió su boca a la piel expuesta de su garganta, mordisqueando y suavemente mordiendo y besando.

Ella gimió cuando su cuerpo se tensó y llego con facilidad a su primer clímax por él. El placer bajo al centro de ella, crispando su cuerpo en una deliciosa oleada tras otra. Jamás creyó que sería tan deliciosamente bueno. Su cuerpo nunca había sido tocado por un hombre pero ella realmente lo había disfrutado. Por último, las olas cesaron, dejando una masa de satisfacción y deseo, dejándola queriendo más de él.

La mano dejo su cuerpo y Nelliel abrió los ojos, sintiéndose medio borracha queriendo atraerlo más hacia ella y beber hasta hartarse de él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada e instantáneamente se quedó quieta. Nubes de emoción se arremolinaban a través de sus ojos azules.

Él se apartó. –Perdóname.-

Nelliel inconscientemente negó con la cabeza, tratando de formar palabras, tratando de decirle que estaba bien. Sin embargo, ella sospecho que esa disculpa no era por ofenderla porque él tenía esa triste mirada en los ojos. Ella se arrepintió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la golpeo una ola empalagosa.

-Me prometí a mí mismo que mantendría el control. Sinceramente, pensé que podía. Lo lamento, ha pasado un largo tiempo para mí.- dijo en voz baja, él se rodó de encima y se levantó.

Nelliel estaba estupefacta por lo que acababa de suceder. Sintió su vagina palpitar, queriendo mas pero ¿Cómo era posible que había perdido la cabeza?

Ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. Mejor era no decir nada. Lentamente se cubrió con la bata la piel expuesta de sus piernas y se levantó cuidadosamente también, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su propia cama.

Ella se acostó dándole la espalda a él y se cubrió con las pesadas mantas. Su mente trataba de asimilar lo suscitado. Había perdido la razón por completo.

Él se acercó al lavaplatos con una enorme erección fastidiándole. Abrió la llave y agarro el agua dolorosamente fría y rego un poco del líquido adentro del pantalón. El suspiro adolorido y cogió aire profundamente. Grimmjow la miro fijamente por un buen rato, un afligido momento.

Una puñalada que no deseaba resguardar paso por él. Miro hacia otro lado. Lo último que quería era sentir algo por esa condenada mujer. Debía mantenerse fuera del alcance de la mujer de los hermosos y grandes ojos pardos, lejos de los sentimientos que parecía ser capaz de traer a la superficie en él.


	5. Capitulo V

**_PERDON! PERDONENME! CREERAN QUE SOY UNA MENTIROSA, PERO NO LO SOY! PERDONENME! T.T TUVE EXAMENES FINALES AHORA EN MARZO Y ESTUVE A FULL ESTUDIANDO Y COMO ERA PARA UNA BECA NO PODIA DEDICARLE TIEMPO A LA HISTORIA. HABIA EMPEZADO HACE RATO ESTE CAPITULO PERO ESTABA CERO INSPIRADA Y MOTIVADA Y SOLO ME DEDIQUE A ESTUDIAR... EN SERIO. PROMETO QUE EN SERIO NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER, AHORA SOY UNA MUJER LIBRE Y EN VACACIONES ASI QUE TENDRAN SUS CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO. YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL OTRO PARA SUBIRLO RAPIDO. DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, MIS PEQUEÑAS SEGUIDORES. ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. AMO A ESTA PAREJA! BUENO SIN CANSARLAS MAS CON MI CHACHARA, AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAP. DISFRUTEN ;d_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 de octubre de 1918<strong>_

_**Bélgica, Bruselas**_

Un día se convirtieron en dos, dos días se convirtieron en una semana entera.

Nelliel sujetó su manta de lana con más firmeza sobre los hombros y miro a través de la ventana. La nieve apenas había dejado de caer desde la tormenta original que los había atrapado aquí. La nieve y el hielo cubrían en capas el suelo hasta el punto de que no tenía ninguna esperanza de viajar a través de ella… si alguna vez la tuvo antes. Si lo intentaba, seria de seguro su muerte no solo por la cantidad de nieve, sino también, debido a las temperaturas intensamente frías que habían descendido sobre la tierra. Los arboles estaban cubiertos con una capa de hielo y cuando el sol se ponía tras ellos, hacia parecer al mundo como si estuviese hecho de cristal y azúcar.

Había transcurrido una semana de lo sucedido entre Grimmjow y ella. Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema de lo sucedido y el apenas le dirigía unas cuantas palabras, había que mantener la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. En los dos últimos días, el salía de la cabaña con más frecuencia para evitarla. Se sentía inmensamente incómoda ante la situación y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió la ventana y Nelliel abrazo la manta más cerca a su alrededor. Al menos su salud había mejorado.

Como siempre sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Grimmjow. Realmente ese hombre le comenzaba a atraer y eso era algo que a ella no le agradaba. Todos los días trataba de no pensar en él, trataba de no pensar en la mirada atormentada de sus ojos azul claro. Trataba de no imaginar sus labios sobre los suyos, su cuerpo deslizándose contra el suyo, conduciéndola a alcanzar un clímax estremecedor.

El recuerdo la envolvió, endulzándola y provocando que cerrara los ojos inconscientemente, manifestándose un leve gemido salir de su boca.

Era difícil no pensar en él.

Comenzaba a atormentarla. Su olor, una fragancia maderada picante, jugueteaba con su nariz cuando él estaba en la cabaña. Se despertaba en medio de la noche después de tener sueños donde el la tocaba, acariciaba y le hacia el amor lentamente. Su sexo le dolía hasta la mañana siguiente. No parecía poder satisfacer la profunda necesidad que comenzaba a sentir por él.

Durante el día, se asomaba por la ventana para observarlo detenidamente. Observaba con detalle cada uno de sus gestos, de sus movimientos.

Otra ráfaga de viento sacudió la ventana, forzando a Nelliel a alejarse de esta. El frio creció rápido como para quedarse ahí parada soñando con cosas que no debía.

Memorias de su vida pasada atravesaron precipitadamente su mente, haciéndole cambiar ligeramente de estado de ánimo. Agito la cabeza, deseaba no recordar a su familia. El dolor por la pérdida de ellos era latente a cada momento. Pensar en ello no la llevaría a nada bueno.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de repente, dejando entrar el espantoso frio y a Grimmjow con él. Ella suspiro ansiosa, sintiendo un repentino hormigueo de nervios cosquillearle el estómago. Lo vio dejar la madera pesada a un costado de la puerta, lista para usarse en cualquier momento. El giro hacia ella y la miro seriamente, sin inmutarse se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Te veo ansiosa. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el repentinamente. Nelliel lo miro tímida. Sus grandes orbes escondían una emoción inexplicable.

-Quería saber… si…- ella murmuro torpemente, tratando de formar las palabras.

-¿Si?-

-Si... podre irme cuando se despejen los caminos.- ella lo miro con avidez y un vaho de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos. Grimmjow tuvo una curiosa mezcla de emociones retorcerse en su pecho.

Él sonrió pero era más una sonrisa amarga. –Claro que sí, pero primero te llevare ante un tribunal, para liberarte de todo cargo en tu contra.-

Esa luz que brillaba en sus ojos se apagó. Su rostro cambio a uno de confusión. –Dijiste que me dejarías libre cuando mi salud mejorara.- la desilusión apareció en sus ojos, en su rostro. La esperanza que estuvo un momento ahí se había esfumado por completo.

-Lo sé y cumpliré mi palabra, pero para eso debes estar libre de cargos, así podrás tener una vida más tranquila.- dijo el con voz baja y ronca. Ella lo miro ofuscada.

-¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente matando a mi familia?- soltó ella de repente. Las palabras sonaron duras. Grimmjow frunció el ceño y la miro con aspereza.

-Es por tu bien. Si te dejo libre, el gobierno ira tras de ti y te asesinaran.- mascullo irritado.

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa? ¡No te importo asesinar a toda la gente de mi aldea!.- grito ella exasperada. El ambiente se volvió tenso.

Él se acercó y ella dio un paso atrás, Grimmjow ágilmente la sujeto de los brazos. Ella forcejeo ante el brusco movimiento y las lágrimas de desesperación afloraron de sus ojos esparciéndose sin piedad por todo su rostro.

Nelliel estaba consumida por su forma de vivir.

-¡Basta Nelliel!- grito enfurecido.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame infeliz!- Nelliel logró zafarse del agarre y lo abofeteo. Él se quedó quieto con la cabeza ladeada a un lado por el golpe. Nuevamente la miro y vio la expresión de su rostro, era dura, hosca. Ella lloraba y su respiración era agitada. Nelliel salió corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y corrió lejos de aquel lugar sin importarle el inmensurable frio que yacía en el exterior de la cabaña dejando que atravesara su cuerpo sin piedad. Apenas podía separar los pies del suelo, la nieve no le permitía avanzar, solo quería regresar a su casa, a lo que quedara de ella, así fuese sola.

Inútil intentos de marchar por la pesada nieve no la llevaron muy lejos. Sintió unos grandes brazos rodearla desde atrás haciéndola caer al gélido suelo. Su cara golpeo la nieve y fue incapaz de moverse. Grimmjow la había atrapado. Pataleando y forcejeando, Grimmjow la cargo a la fuerza nuevamente a la cabaña. Ella lloraba desesperanzada por su situación, no había salida. Por donde buscara, no encontraría ninguna.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!- Nelliel gritaba encolerizada y con el dolor a flor de piel, pataleando y golpeándolo sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, para vivir. Había llegado a su límite y ya no aguantaba un minuto más.

Grimmjow sentía sus golpes y escuchaba sus estruendosos gritos como si de una rabieta se tratase. De verdad lamentaba su situación pero era por su bien, o eso el creía.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir!- los alaridos la estaban dejando sin voz y sin respirar con normalidad. Estaba agitada y las lágrimas se derramaban por todo su rostro.

Entraron a la cabaña, Grimmjow cerró la puerta detrás de él y la arrojo a la fuerza en la cama. Ella lo pateo alejándolo de su cuerpo. Alejándolo por completo de ella. Ella se levantó bruscamente intentando golpearlo, lastimarlo, pero era inútil. Él era más alto y más fuerte que ella. El la sujeto de los brazos dándole la vuelta, dejándola atrapada entre sus propios brazos. Nelliel batallaba y lloriqueaba lastimeramente, el profundo dolor que inesperadamente reventó en su pecho se expandió hacia fuera. Ella tomaba bocanadas de aire y lloraba sin cesar, intentando alivianar su alma.

Grimmjow había vislumbrado su ira, su dolor, su sufrimiento y el, no podía hacer nada al respecto para salvarla de ese infierno donde él también se encontraba.

-Cálmate- murmuro el con voz gruesa cerca de su oído. Nelliel intentaba soltarse pero estaba débil, la adrenalina había fluido ligeramente en su cuerpo, dejándola exhausta. Pasaron pocos minutos para que ella se tranquilizara, aun gimoteaba. Una vez que la percibió agotada, Grimmjow la soltó lentamente, dejándola escapar de sus brazos.

Ella se sentó en la cama, sollozando y tomando bocanadas de aire suavemente. Nelliel no despegaba su mirada de la ventana. Grimmjow tomo una silla y se sentó. Apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos, liberando la furia de su cuerpo. El fijo sus manos sobre su cabello. Inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire casi en un bramido.

-Debes entender que…. Soy responsable de todo lo que te ha sucedido y debo ayudarte.- soltó el en su ofuscación.

Ella lo miro con incredulidad y rabia. -¿Para qué? ¿Para absolver tus pecados conmigo, para sentirte mejor contigo mismo!?- ella bufo y miro otra vez a la ventana. Las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas.

Grimmjow sintió una puñalada en su pecho.

-Si quieres tu perdón, anda al campo y pídeselo a los cuerpos que yacen tirados en mi aldea.- sus palabras salieron venenosas y afiladas.

Grimmjow se levantó bruscamente botando la silla al suelo, se acercó a ella, la sujeto de los brazos y la miro intensamente a los ojos. Nelliel sintió algo de miedo. Ella vio algo oscuro titilar en esos ojos azules. –Jamás podre castigarme a mí mismo lo suficiente por mis pecados, pero mientras viva, intentare hacer algo bien. Así sea contigo.- dijo con voz ronca y dura. Ella lo vio directo a los ojos y pudo ver el dolor atravesar su mirada.

Se percató también de la inoportuna cercanía de su rostro. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento golpear levemente la piel de su pecho y agitar algunos cabellos. De pronto, el tiempo se disipo dejándolos suspendidos a la inmensidad de probabilidades del universo.

El la observo detenidamente dejándose hipnotizar por su belleza, por su manera de ser, por ser ella. Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron así como las buenas intenciones.

Ella soltó un leve gemido antes de que el atrapara sus labios con rudeza. La levanto, haciéndola poner de pie. El deslizo una mano por su cintura y arrastro la otra detrás de su cuello, acercándola más hacia él. Ella fue de buena gana, encajando contra su cuerpo duro, como si allí perteneciera.

El buen juicio de ambos había desaparecido.

El beso fue intenso. El metió su lengua dentro de ella, acariciándola, saboreándola. Nelliel ahogaba pequeños gemidos en su garganta.

Él se alejó un poco y la miro. -Dios, me tientas más allá de mi voluntad.- le murmuro. Nelliel permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos deseosa de más. El acerco sus labios y rozo los de ella, jugueteando con ellos. Su lengua los lamio y mordisqueo suavemente. Ella respondía inocente a sus movimientos. Nelliel se sentía en el aire. El, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y ella respondió con un gemido. Pudo sentir su enorme y duro, tirante miembro presionar a través del pantalón y en su vientre.

El mordisqueo suavemente sus labios, besándola luego con delicadeza. –Quiero sumergirme en ti, Nelliel. Quiero devorarte, hundirme dentro de ti.- susurro contra sus labios. Nelliel sintió su aliento quedarse atrapado en su garganta con sus palabras.

El acaricio su largo cabello, lo alejo de su cuello y le clavo un beso en su clavícula. El cuerpo de Nelliel se estremeció. Ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el poder de sus palabras acariciarla y excitarla lenta y tortuosamente. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocada por él, quería descabezadamente sentirlo a él.

Sintió sus rodillas débiles, pero el la estaba sosteniendo. Su pecho, suavemente musculoso debajo de su camisa, frotaba sus pezones doloridos con cada respiración.

-Quiero tomarte, como en mis sueños. Con calma, luego rápido y fuerte. Te quiero a mi merced, temblando debajo de mí. Quiero sentirte.- murmuro en voz baja. Ella jadeo, sintiendo su cuerpo zumbar y vibrar. Su vagina de repente le dolía. Cómo o por qué Grimmjow tenía ese poder sobre ella, no lo sabía, pero el hombre iba a hacer que se volviera loca pronto.

De repente, la puso lejos de él, la acción dura y brusca la hizo jadear. Ella sintió el frio vacío rodearla. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio alejarse de ella, salió a paso apresurado de la cabaña y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Ella se estremeció y tomo aire, inhalo y exhalo profundamente. –Oh Diosa…- susurro. Sus rodillas finalmente se debilitaron lo suficiente como para verse obligada a agacharse en el piso de madera. Su cuerpo temblaba. –Oh Diosa.- susurro de nuevo, presionando una mano en su pecho y sintiendo los rápidos golpeteos de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas, la noche había acaecido. Ella yacía recostada en su cama y el aun no regresaba. De alguna forma, estaba preocupada, pues no deseaba pasar la noche sola. Odiaba pensar que el la hacía sentir protegida. Se maldecía una y otra vez. Comenzaba a detestarse a sí misma por sus pensamientos, pero era la verdad.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió en sigilo y ella asustada se sentó, lo vio entrar y pudo ver su rostro serio y tenso, su rostro lo decía todo. Estaba fastidiado de estar en esa situación. Ambos lo estaban, pero Nelliel comenzaba a calmarse cada vez más. Mientras más luchara contra la situación seria peor, era mejor relajarse, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

El no dijo nada y tampoco la miro a los ojos. Era mejor, debido a que no tenía nada que decirle a ella. Podía sentirlo, sin embargo. Cada respiración que tomaba y cada leve movimiento que hacia parecía ir a través de ella. Era como si el mismo calor que su cuerpo despedía atravesara el cuerpo de ella.

Él se acercó a la chimenea, se sacó parte de la ropa y se recostó en la improvisada cama en el piso. Nelliel no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella no se inmutaba, pero sentía la necesidad de reconfortarlo. Ella negó con la cabeza, silenciando las locuras de su mente. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, regañándose a si misma por las ideas que le cruzaban por la cabeza.

Comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loca. Pero pronto, una idea resplandeció dentro de su cabeza. La única manera de escapar era seduciéndolo. Una idea descabellada que encajaba en los límites de su mundo racional.

Ella quería ser libre y olvidarlo todo. Dejar todo lo malo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Lejos de aquello que le recordara a su familia. A su padre. Y este hombre no lo entendía.

Ella sabía que lo que sentía por ese sujeto era una ilusión, un delirio quizás, debido al encierro y a la soledad en que se hallaba. Si lo seducía y se entregaba a él probablemente la dejaría ir, sería más fácil escapar. Ella respiro profundamente, dejándose caer en sueños. Pensando en su plan, en su libertad, creyendo que nada malo podría salir de esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 de octubre de 1918<strong>_

7:45 am

Grimmjow se removió entre sueños. Veía a su esposa muerta regresar de la muerte para atormentarlo. Se levantó bruscamente, estaba sudando y jadeaba. Comenzaba a inquietarse, la pesadilla se hacía continua con el pasar de los días. Debía ser el encierro. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y miro a su alrededor para rectificar su realidad.

Estaba en la cabaña de aquel inmenso bosque de Soignes. El respiro hondo y profundo, busco a Nelliel. Ella aun dormía en su cama. Él se recostó intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Si, debía ser el encierro, pensó. Los estaba enloqueciendo a ambos, en especial a él. Ahora no solo era Nelliel su tormento, sino también, el recuerdo de su fallecida mujer.

El suspiro con los ojos cerrados, tratando de volver a dormir. Aún era muy temprano y lo único que deseaba era obtener más descanso. La imagen de Nelliel apareció repentinamente en su cabeza.

Una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba dentro de Grimmjow mientras recordaba los besos y su cuerpo. El olor de su esencia podía dejar a un hombre borracho.

Recordó como ella había ido a sus brazos después de la pelea de ayer. Sus gemidos habían sonado tan dulces. Su cuerpo había parecido tan maduro y sensible. Había hecho todo lo que pudo para no lanzarla a la cama y hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

Grimmjow empuño su mano inconsciente sobre las sabanas que lo cubrían. No quería hacerle daño. Cualquier mujer, cualquiera que se conectara con el estaría en peligro. Para su propia protección, era mejor que la gente se mantuviera alejada.

Pero el olor de Nelliel. La idea de ella, la fantasía de ella. Esas cosas lo perseguían en cada momento que estaba despierto y en sus sueños. La curva de su mejilla, él se la imaginaba cabiendo en su mano. La elevación de sus senos, se los imaginaba rozando su pecho mientras atravesaba su sexo dulce con su pene rígido. Podía percibir su excitación cada vez que la tocaba, estaba muy seguro que ella también lo deseaba.

Cada vez que compartían la cena, cuando ella se bañaba, su olor lo volvía loco de necesidad manteniendo su pene duro todo el tiempo. Cada vez que la vislumbraba. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco del deseo.

Era imposible tener a una mujer demasiado hermosa como para evadirla así no más y no desearla. Fue una tortura inimaginable negarse a sí mismo el toque de ella, especialmente cuando sabía que ella lo quería exactamente igual que como el la deseaba.

¿Y si lo hacían solo por una noche? Una noche para librarse de esta lujuria que tenía. Una noche que se ahogaran en el gusto y el tacto del uno al otro. ¿Ayudaría? ¿Ayudaría a sacarla de su sistema? Entonces, tal vez podría distanciarse de ella, mantenerla a salvo de su volatilidad.

Grimmjow cerró los ojos, tratando de resistir la tentación… y fallar.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Aca les traigo otro capitulo... Para que vean que estoy libre y tengo el tiempo y dedicacion a escribir. Bueno ojala les guste...Nos vemos pronto! **

* * *

><p><em>Grimmjow presiono sus muñecas en el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza y subió sobre ella. Sus ojos eran oscuros y su expresión intensa. Sosteniendo su mirada, dio un golpe con las rodillas para separar sus muslos y apretó su pene contra la apertura resbaladiza de su centro. Esto la hizo sentir confundida. Su sexo, estaba listo y cremoso para él, apretado en respuesta.<em>

_-¿Me quieres, Nelliel?- le pregunto Grimmjow en suave tono._

_-Sí.- jadeo ella._

_-¿Estas dispuesta a dejarme tenerte en todos los sentidos… de cualquier manera que yo elija? ¿Todavía me quieres sabiendo que puede ser que te tome de maneras que nunca has sido tomada?- _

_Su estómago se agito. Ella se detuvo por un momento, sintiendo el duro empuje de el contra ella, imaginándose su longitud dentro de ella, frotándose ligeramente en la suavidad de ella. Por las Diosas, daría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacerle, ella estaba lista. _

_-Si.- contesto ella suavemente. _

_-¿Estas dispuesta a entregarte a mí por completo, aun sabiendo que puedo ser un peligro para ti?- _

_-Si.- dijo ella uniformemente. Ella movió sus caderas, causando que su miembro frotara contra su clítoris. Ambos gimieron al unísono. –Si.- suspiro ella. _

Nelliel se despertó con un grito de asombro. Vio que ya era de día, rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana. Su respiración era rápida y fuerte, y los restos del sueño atormentaron su cuerpo ya alerta. Contemplo repentinamente llevarse a sí misma al clímax, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y sospecho que eso solo la dejaría vacía y más necesitada que antes.

Solo había una cura para esta dolencia en particular. Se sentó en la cama, sin saber que la había despertado, y empujo el cobertor de la cama a un lado con sus pies descalzos. Fuera hacia frio, ni el cobertor ni el fuego que aún seguía encendido hicieron poco para calmar la frialdad del lugar.

Ella echo un vistazo a su alrededor de la cabaña y se dio cuenta que Grimmjow no estaba. Ella se levantó intranquila y se dirigió al lavabo, lavo su rostro con agua fría y preparó agua caliente para darse un baño. Debía calmar estas absurdas sensaciones que la comenzaban a dominar con más frecuencia y más fuerza.

Esta necesidad por él se volvía tediosa y la tentación era cada vez más insoportable para ella. Claramente la necesidad sexual en ambos era fuerte, a pesar de ser una joven inexperta e inocente ante estas cosas.

Una vez llena la tina de madera, ella se retiró la bata lentamente y su ropa interior. El agua caliente reconforto cada parte de su cuerpo y de su atormentado ser. Al cabo de unos minutos, acabo de enjuagarse y salió para secarse.

Se estaba secando cuando Grimmjow entro sin previo aviso. Ella se asustó y se cubrió con la toalla inmediatamente. El la miro con intenso interés. –Lo lamento yo…- ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-No, está bien.- contesto ella suavemente. El no respondió. Se quedó parado allí, mirándola con una mirada que parecía dejarla vulnerable y desnuda al mundo. El corazón de Nelliel latía fuerte en su pecho, estaba nerviosa, aterrada, pero quería seguir.

Ella le dio la espalda y lo miro tímidamente. –Solo, date la vuelta… y no mires.- susurro. El la observo sorprendido, y aletargado le hizo caso. Su cuerpo se había tensionado al escucharla decir literalmente que se quedara. Escucho la toalla caer al suelo y luego ligeros movimientos. Después de un rato, ella ya vestida le pidió que se girara. Grimmjow la vio vestida con su larga falda color oliva y su blusa de mangas largas blanca. Algo dentro de él se desilusiono, pero era mejor así.

El día continúo su transcurso sin mucha novedad. El aburrimiento la carcomía, pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de aquella cabaña. Grimmjow salía y se quedaba horas afuera, intentando conseguir más comida. El clima aun no mejoraba del todo y ella no podía ayudar en mucho.

La noche había llegado y ella nuevamente lo esperaba, inquieta de que algo le sucediera. El entro y fragmentos de nieve entraron tras él. Hacia demasiado frio afuera. Él se acomodó para dormir y la miro a ella quien yacía sentada viendo cada movimiento que el hacía.

Él no le quito la mirada de encima y ella tampoco lo hizo. Sospecho que ella lo estaba retando. Grimmjow se quitó el largo abrigo negro y fue ahí cuando ella se levantó. Él no se movió en absoluto y la siguió con la mirada. Nelliel se acercó lentamente a él. El fuego estaba encendido y el calor lo envolvía, agitando más su interior. Nelliel se acercó algo tímida hasta el, quedando frente a frente.

Ellos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, había intensidad en sus miradas. El trago saliva e intento quitar su mirada pero ella se movió. Delicadamente acerco sus manos y desabotono la chaqueta blanca. Él se lo permitió. Las manos de Nelliel pudieron sentir a través de la camisa los músculos firmes de su pecho, de sus hombros y de sus brazos. Ella jadeo suavemente y dejo la chaqueta a un lado, en la silla. Luego de eso, jalo la camisa negra fuera de su pantalón y la levanto quedamente fuera de su cabeza. Pudo ver los músculos duros de su abdomen, de su pecho, de sus brazos. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre la piel expuesta de su torso.

Su corazón dio un vuelco como su mente se disparó sobre sí misma. El la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos azules la lujuria arder. Nelliel supo en ese mismo instante lo que era.

Estaba aterrada de continuar. El la intimidaba de muchas maneras, pero quería continuar. Él pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, vio su mirada bajar suavemente hasta sus pantalones negros. Ella levanto las manos pausadamente y las coloco justo en el cierre del pantalón. Realmente Nelliel no sabía cómo proceder. El la miro, algo divertido y sonrió con sorna sin que ella lo viera.

Nelliel sintió el repentino agarre de sus manos sobre las de ella. Ella tembló. -¿Por qué?- pregunto el con voz seca y profunda.

Ella solo lo miro temerosa. –No lo sé… - susurro. Nelliel sintió que lo mejor era no continuar. Se sintió insegura por unos instantes pero el, la agarro por la cintura y la llevo en su contra. –Estas cometiendo un grave error, Nelliel.- murmuro mientras bajaba a la boca de ella.

Nelliel se puso rígida, y luego se relajó contra él, ajustándose a la curva de su cuerpo. Su boca era dura y caliente en la de ella y el choque le robo la capacidad de respirar por un momento. Ella hizo un sonido bajo con la garganta y se levantó de puntillas, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad posible, devolviendo el beso ferozmente.

Grimmjow deslizo las manos por su cintura y aliso su espalda para enredarse en los cabellos en la nuca de ella. Sus labios bailaban en la boca de ella, los labios alternadamente se separaban por lo que podría permitir a su lengua rozar la de ella. Él le sabia a menta y a selva, el picante aroma de él la hizo medio embriagarse. Su cuerpo estallo a la vida. No quiso alejarse de el en ese momento. Lo único que quería era a este hombre haciéndola vibrar hasta el clímax.

El beso fue como ningún otro que hubiera recibido nunca. No era un beso de mero deseo. Se trataba de posesión. Una toma de aliento y labios y lengua por Grimmjow. Una parte de ella, se sintió feliz de darle todo a él. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando una eternidad en hacerlo. Lo que es más, se sentía completamente bien.

El agarro el borde de la bata de ella y la saco por la cabeza. Se agito como un suspiro en el suelo junto a ellos. Ella quedo completamente desnuda mientras el todavía traía puesto sus vaqueros negros. Nelliel se había quedado sin sus bragas a propósito esa noche. Había algo erótico en eso. Algo en lo que la hacía sentirse vulnerable ante él y que la excitaba.

Retrocedió y la tomo desde la cabeza a los pies. La luz en sus ojos estaba lejos de estar fríos cuando volvió a capturar su mirada. El frio de la habitación no la toco. En cambio, su carne se sentía caliente, ansiosa. Se movió para desabrocharle el pantalón, pero el la agarro por las muñecas y la llevo hasta la cama. El la volvió hacia él, presionando la parte posterior de sus rodillas hasta el borde del colchón, y le dio un suave empujón. Ella cayó de espaldas y él se acercó a ella, mirándola, y teniendo a su vista cada centímetro de su cuerpo excitado.

El encontró su mirada y la sostuvo. Sus ojos no se separaron mientras él se desnudaba. Se sacó las botas y dejo caer sus pantalones negros. Por último, se arrastró hasta la cama sobre ella, sujetándola debajo de el con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Ella rompió entonces su mirada y miro su pecho. Largas cicatrices, gruesas marcaban las protuberancias musculares de sus brazos y de su pecho. De la guerra, probablemente. Con un dedo trazo la longitud de una y luego de otra. Cuando recorrió su relieve, acaricio su masculina tetilla hasta que Grimmjow se estremeció.

-La guerra- murmuro. –La guerra marco de esta manera todo mi cuerpo.-

Nelliel lo miro conmovida. Se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. Sus manos temblaban moderadamente al igual que su cuerpo bajo el, pero estaba segura que lo deseaba. Ya no era ella, era otra persona dentro de ella, llena de un calor abrasador y con una enorme necesidad de sentirse deseada, amada y segura. Su lado racional intentaba luchar y parar esta locura, pero la fuerza del deseo era mayor. Su pensamiento se desvaneció y sus manos acariciaron la piel de su tonificado cuerpo. Ella lo acaricio con curiosidad, con la yema de sus dedos.

Su cuerpo era duro, como el de una roca. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Grimmjow gimió y el sonido reverbero a través de ella. Ella se inclinó y lo beso en los labios, bajo a su garganta y después lamio una cicatriz larga en su hombro, probando la sal caliente de su cuerpo.

De repente, el sujeto sus manos y las coloco a cada lado de su cabeza. –Es mi turno.- gruño, bajando la boca a su pecho. Ella arqueo la espalda mientras sus labios sensuales se cerraban alrededor de uno de sus pezones y su lengua los bañaba por encima. Grimmjow gimió y cerró los ojos. Deslizo la mano hacia su cintura, sus caderas para acariciar el exterior de sus muslos.

Nelliel se estremeció bajo sus manos, su cuerpo entero escéptico de que finalmente conseguiría lo que anhelaba desde la última vez que la toco. Su clítoris despierto estuvo inflamado y tan sensible, que la menor fricción la llevaría a un clímax estremecedor. Si su toque en el muslo por si solo podría hacer eso, no estaba segura de poder soportar cuando acariciara su zona más sensible. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros y se agarró, así como se revolvió bajo el. Sus dientes rasparon suavemente sobre el pezón y Nelliel se quejó. - Mas.- exclamo ella. Nelliel se sorprendió de su repentina exigencia.

Grimmjow se separó de su pezón y le beso en el estómago, trabajando hacia abajo. -¿Qué quieres hermosa?- pregunto.

Ella jadeo suavemente. –Todo.- murmuro dulcemente. Nelliel decidió dejarse llevar por esta otra mujer que la había poseído. Era la misma lujuria personificada.

Le separo los muslos y se estableció entre ellos. Grimmjow rozo el dedo por su sexo hinchado y la examino de cerca. El cerró sus ojos y gimió. -¿Todo? No tienes idea de todas las cosas que quiero hacerte. Por todos los santos, eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca, Nelliel.- gimió. –Agarra tus rodillas con tus manos y muéstrame todo.- le ordeno. –Sepárate, quiero contemplarte y saborearte.-

Ella dudo.

-Dijiste que querías todo de mí, Nelliel.- dijo sombríamente. –Soy muy dominante en la cama y debes hacer todo lo que pida. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

El sueño había regresado a ella. En su sueño, él había logrado que ella estuviera de acuerdo con sus caprichos, sin importar cuan desviados fuesen. Algo se agito en su estómago, algo que excito una parte oscura de sí misma. Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que él le dijo que hiciera, extendió las rodillas hacia atrás y arriba, dándole un punto de vista totalmente despejado de su vagina.

Grimmjow gimió profundamente en la parte posterior de su garganta. – Debes saber dulce.-

Nelliel suspiro, este hombre la hacía estremecerse con cada palabra. Sus palabras arrebataban la poca razón dentro de ella, excitándola sobremanera.

Le paso los dedos por los pliegues y deslizo suavemente un dedo dentro de ella. Con el pulgar, masajeo el clítoris en un movimiento circular. Un placer culminante coqueteo fuerte por su cuerpo, ella jadeo y arqueo la espalda. El dejo la presión sobre su clítoris.

-Todavía no. Pienso saborearte lentamente Nelliel.-

Diosa, planeaba torturarla. No estaba segura cuanto aguantaría, la manera en que la tocaba este hombre… era sorprendente.

Inserto un segundo dedo para unirse al primero, estirando los músculos de su sexo. Sus ojos en blanco en su cara mientras él le sacaba los dedos de su espesor hacia fuera y los empujaba de nuevo lentamente. Volvió a acariciar su clítoris, haciéndole estremecer el cuerpo.

Ella gimió y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás al colchón, arqueando la espalda y punzando sus duros pezones al aire. Su humedad corría por sus muslos internos. El toque de sus manos era suave y delicado, un placer que jamás había experimentado en su vida y que solo el sabia como complacer su virgen cuerpo.

El quito los dedos de su paso y barrio con su lengua por encima de ella, trazando los labios de ella con su boca caliente y chupando suavemente. Su lengua jugaba con la entrada de su paso para luego empujar dentro de ella. –Eres tan dulce. Como me lo imaginaba.- deslizo la lengua hacia atrás dentro de ella una y otra vez, como si fuera su eje. Nelliel quedo sin aliento y se resistió en la cama. El la agarro por las caderas, sosteniéndola en su lugar. –Dulce, caliente y apretado.- dijo cuándo se detuvo. –No puedo esperar para deslizarme dentro de ti.-

El froto ligeramente su dedo hacia abajo para jugar con su ano. Ella se movió de un tirón y él le hizo callar. –Recuerda Nelliel, dijiste que querías todo.-

Grimmjow acaricio todo su cuerpo otra vez mientras clavaba su lengua en su vagina. Lo hizo tratándola con completa suavidad al tocarla. Los nervios que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía saltaron a la vida, dejando escapar un gemido. Diosa ayúdala, a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba todo. Le encantaba la forma en que le ordenaba en la cama y como el la tocaba.

Ella se quejó. - No puedo tener suficiente de ti.- gruño él y volvió a jugar, alternativamente, con su clítoris. Con la punta de su lengua y con su humedad dibujando la hendidura de su boca. Nelliel dejó escapar un grito ahogado y su cuerpo se tensó. Quería que él deslizara su pene dentro de ella y que chocara contra ella. Ella quería oír el chasquido de su piel contra la suya. Quería sentirse poseída por él y perder el control al mismo tiempo. -Dios... Nelliel. Date la vuelta. Sobre tus manos y rodillas.- Su voz temblaba.

-¿Grimmjow?-

-Nelliel.- dijo guturalmente. -Haz lo que te digo. No te arrepentirás- Él se levantó, permitiendo que ella se moviera. Ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Sintió las manos de él por sus nalgas y cerró los ojos, apoyando la mejilla contra el edredón fresco de la cama. Nelliel apenas podía sentir el frío de la cabaña. Grimmjow había calentado su cuerpo a un ritmo frenético. Él insertó dos dedos en su paso, una vez más, esta vez por detrás. No empujó, sino que simplemente dejó que sus dedos se extendieran y la llenaran a ella.

-Abre las piernas más lejos hermosa- le pidió a ella. Ella separó las piernas y eso le dio espacio a él para frotar su clítoris con la otra mano. Los dedos del placer dispararon en su columna vertebral y en todo su cuerpo. La hacía querer más, querer terminar. Nelliel sollozó con un nudo en la garganta. Grimmjow metió los dedos dentro y fuera, y al mismo tiempo, tomó su clítoris entre dos dedos y le frotó el pequeño manojo de nervios sensibilizados hacia atrás y adelante. Su punto culminante fue duro y rápido. Se estrelló sobre ella en una explosión y lanzó un grito por la fuerza de la misma. Las olas de placer la invadieron, robándole el aliento y ocasionándole un grito de asombro. Sus músculos se apretaron y se relajaron en torno a sus dedos y sintió el líquido de flujo de su centro fuera de ella. Los espasmos que siguieron a su paso hicieron que su visión se oscureciera y estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa de la fuerza de la misma.

- Eso es- ronroneó Grimmjow a sus espaldas. Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y se volteó para recostarse sobre su espalda. Ella brillaba por el sudor, a pesar del aire frío. Su respiración se hizo rápida.

-Abre tus piernas para mí.- le ordeno él. Nelliel extendió sus muslos, dejando al descubierto su vagina. Ella se despertó aún a pesar de su clímax. Él se arrodilló y hundió el rostro entre sus muslos, lamiendo toda su crema. Nelliel quedó sin aliento al sentir su lengua lamiendo codiciosa sobre sus labios y su clítoris. Hizo un pequeño ruido, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado nunca, y Nelliel jadeó y se apretó el edredón con ambas manos bajo su ataque voraz.

-Por favor- sollozó. Otro clímax tensó su cuerpo y cuando Grimmjow cerró la boca sobre su clítoris y lo chupó, se precipitó hacia delante y la sobrecogió. -Ah, sí- susurró él. Cuando los espasmos de su orgasmo todavía la atormentaban, él separo sus muslos de par en par y deslizó suavemente la cabeza de su pene en su vagina. -¡Grimmjow!- exclamó ella. Se deslizó una pulgada, se retiró a continuación, y se deslizó un poco más dentro. Un dolor estallo dentro, pero al parecer trataba de no lastimarla con su longitud. Poco a poco ella lo tomó. Él la estiró como nunca había sido estirada, llenando cada pedacito de ella.

Ella ahogó un grito y luego gimió profundamente en su exquisito placer. -Tu sexo es tan resbaladizo, dulce y apretado- dijo con los dientes apretados. Sacó casi todo hasta el final y la tomó de las caderas. En un suave, duro oleaje, él mismo se enfundó en su interior hasta la empuñadura. Ella gritó cuando los espasmos le atormentaron una tercera vez. Los músculos de su vagina pulsaron y apretaron en torno a su eje como cuando la ávida boca de él la consumió.

Grimmjow echó atrás la cabeza y gimió bajo y profundo. Entonces él comenzó a moverse. Nelliel vio las estrellas cuando la gruesa surcada longitud de él se movió como un pistón dentro y fuera de ella. Él la abrazó por la cintura y sus caderas golpearon la cara interna del muslo con cada movimiento hacia el interior, produciendo un sonido golpeando la carne sobre la carne. Ella tomó las mantas y se sostuvo cuando él tomó su sexo duro y rápido, una y otra vez. La cabeza de su pene rozó algún lugar sensible dentro de ella con cada movimiento hacia adentro, haciéndola llorar y llorar con el placer de hacerlo.

Ella gemía sin recato, indiferente de que cualquier persona pudiera ser capaz de oírla. Sus dedos apretaban y liberaban las sábanas y, separó sus rodillas todavía más lejos, dándole un acceso completo y libertad de acción sobre ella. Él se quedó mirándola, con la mirada intensa. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Nelliel sentía una especie de aceleración entre ellos, un toque de su alma contra la suya. Grimmjow abrió los ojos y apartó la mirada. La felicidad de Nelliel disminuyo en ese momento, pero pronto no pensó más en eso... no pensó en nada más.

Grimmjow agarró sus caderas y aumentó el ritmo y la potencia de sus golpes con un propósito único que le quitó el aliento a ella. Su pene se frotó en el punto de placer profundo de ella. Con cada golpe él la frotaba ligeramente a la perfección. Eso la redujo a un jadeo, gimiendo envolviéndola de necesidad. Él se adelantó y tomó un pecho en cada mano, amasando y masajeando. Él pellizcó los pezones entre sus dedos. Su próximo clímax le golpeó tan duro.

Ella tomó aire y lo soltó en un grito. Los músculos de su centro comprimieron su pene. Grimmjow la llamó por su nombre y ella lo sintió estallar dentro de ella, su eje pulsando mientras lanzaba sus semillas para bañar su vientre. Se desplomó a su lado. Su respiración era áspera en sus oídos. Él la atrajo hacia sí y rozó los labios en su sien. -Vas a ser la muerte para mí, mujer-murmuró. -Quiero más de ti.-

Hicieron el amor de nuevo, esta vez más lento, luego otra vez, una vez más después de esa. Nunca se arriesgó a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Parecía renuente a arriesgar la clase de conexión que habían compartido un momento antes. Fue justo antes del amanecer que se desplomaron sobre el colchón por el tiempo final, entrelazados sus miembros, y se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Nelliel despertó horas más tarde su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente dolorido y lo sentía lánguidamente relajado. Ella buscó a Grimmjow quien le había metido bajo las mantas pesadas de la cama y alimentado el fuego de modo que ahora ardía en lugar de que chisporroteaba.

Pero Grimmjow no estaba.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Escribir escenas candentes se me hacen dificiles la mayor parte del tiempo. Muy intensas y complicadas, en fin. Perdon por la demora, pero estaba cero inspirada, ya saben. Los veo luego... ;D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 de octubre, 1918<strong>_

9:50 am

El recuerdo de sus manos sobre ella la hicieron temblar de deseo. Busco su olor en las almohadas y en las sabanas durante largo rato. Grimmjow había hecho a su cuerpo cantar en una forma que ningún otro hombre lo hubiera hecho.

Ese hombre la había traído tantas veces que había quedado inerte, decaída, relajada y extremadamente satisfecha.

Grimmjow era dominante, único y casi despiadado en su forma de ser.

El hizo que ella se adaptara en una manera que nunca había imaginado si él no se lo hubiese mostrado. Hizo que su cuerpo estuviera hambriento por más de él, mientras que su corazón y su mente estuviesen negando su presencia.

Nelliel se levantó desnuda de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y vio afuera la nieve caer. Cuando la nieve se derritiera ella haría su viaje y se alejaría del autoritario Grimmjow.

Algo alrededor de su corazón fue exprimido. Ellos no debían estar juntos. Era triste, pero cierto. Ella dio una pequeña sacudida con su cabeza. En el primer momento posible que pudiera salir, ella tomaría su camino y se dirigiría lejos de ahí.

* * *

><p>Nelliel había decidido salir un rato a conocer los alrededores. Aun hacia bastante frio pero era mejor que permanecer encerrada. Grimmjow aún no regresaba y eso le daba la oportunidad de salir sin ser vigilada. Se colocó la manta pesada encima y a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviese reacio a vagar en clima helado ella salió.<p>

A pesar del clima, de la pesada nieve que le impedía caminar y del desolado panorama, Nelliel decidió recorrer un poco. Era hermoso. Recordó, entonces, cuando jugaba con los jóvenes de la aldea a las escondidas, cuando se lanzaban nieve entre ellos y creaban figuras en la nieve. El sentimiento de nostalgia la recorrió haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara. Lo mejor era no recordar.

La majestuosa naturaleza la absorbió, ella era parte de eso, pertenecía a ese ambiente que la había visto crecer. Ella era una con la naturaleza y la naturaleza era una con ella. Las mujeres de su clan eran los chamanes, las sacerdotisas, ellas habían convertido a la naturaleza en su religión. Ella era parte de todo eso y gracias a eso, podía ver y entender el alma oscura de aquel hombre. Si, ella lo sentía. Podía sentir la agonía dentro de él, fría y oscura, carcomiéndolo lentamente, hasta el punto de no existir más.

Decidió caminar un poco hasta adentrarse al imponente y enorme bosque. Debía conectarse con la madre que la vio nacer.

* * *

><p>Regreso a la cabaña rápido. El clima definitivamente lo empeoraba todo. Entro y respiro profundo para llenar sus pulmones de aire caliente. El interior de la cabaña era mucho más reconfortante que el mundo de allá fuera. Dejo unas frutas en la mesa que había encontrado en el camino.<p>

Nelliel se puso rígida de repente, sintiéndolo antes de que la tocara. -¿Dónde estabas?- él le pregunto en tono monótono.

Detrás de ella, Grimmjow, vacilo pero luego dio un paso adelante. –Contéstame Nelliel. ¿A dónde fuiste?-

Ella se giró y lo miro. –Necesitaba salir de aquí.- murmuro.

Él se acercó cautelosamente a ella. –No vuelvas hacer eso.- murmuro bajo y grave. Nelliel agacho la mirada dócilmente, se sintió intimidada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Aun así, ella levanto nuevamente la mirada y lo encaro un poco desafiante.

-Debes entender que no soy tu esclava.- replico en un murmuro. Grimmjow dio un respingo y se percató de cierta irritación en su tono de voz. Nelliel tenía sentimientos divididos ya que él le había hecho el amor embrutecedoramente una y otra vez la noche anterior, y ahora, el la trataba como si fuese su prisionera.

-No, no eres mi esclava, pero estas bajo mi cuidado y debes obedecer.- dijo en voz baja.

Ella vio dentro de sus ojos y vio su mirada profunda y dura sobre ella, haciéndole mirar a otro lado rápidamente. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacar las frutas de un paño que traía.

El la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió. Su largo y hermoso cabello caía hasta la cintura, su pene se endureció al recordar su delicioso cuerpo desnudo bajo el. Su piel caliente y sus suaves labios lo habían extasiado, pero quería más. Nelliel dio un respingo al sentir a Grimmjow acorralándola contra la mesa. Sintió su duro cuerpo sobre ella, inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron del placer.

Él se movió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar aliento. El la cogió de los brazos, la giro y la beso. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los suyos como seda caliente, degustando y tomando al mismo tiempo. El la insto a abrir su boca con un pequeño movimiento de su lengua y ella apretó los dedos alrededor de sus hombros y se sostuvo bajo el ataque erótico de su lengua que se deslizaba y se acoplaba a la suya. Un pequeño sonido de anhelo escapo de su garganta antes de que pudiera ocultarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto ella con voz entrecortada.

El miro sus ojos pardos y vio la tristeza acomodada ahí dentro. Grimmjow acerco sus labios y rozo los de ella. Dios, ella era todo lo que deseaba.

Un minuto de silencio los rodeo hasta que el finalmente le contesto. -Mas.- murmuro el lentamente pero con firmeza en medio de los besos.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa y el atrapo sus labios con ferocidad. Bruscamente la volvió hacia la mesa, Nelliel apoyo sus manos sobre la arisca madera mientras las manos de él recorrían su cintura, y luego más alto, acariciando sus pechos dentro de la blusa. El tacto de sus manos largas y cálidas sobre ella y el recuerdo de lo que podían hacer con ella le hizo tomar aliento en la garganta.

Podía sentir su respiración áspera y dulce en su oído. –Te deseo Nelliel, no sabes cuánto.- gruño el contra su oreja. Ella jadeo mientras corría las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus tensos pezones. Nelliel sintió algo profundo e íntimo destellar en sus emociones, realmente no entendía que era.

El tiro de sus pezones a través del material de la blusa, obteniendo un gemido por parte de ella. El jadeo en su oído. –Sabes que creo, creo que te excita estar bajo mis órdenes, dulce Nelliel.-

Su sexo respondió a sus palabras, como si el la hubiera preparado por su propia mano. Su clítoris creció hinchado y sensible. Su vagina se preparó para el sexo.

Él se agacho y recogió la falda en una mano, sacándola hacia arriba, hacia la cintura. Su mano le rozo el estómago, sumergiéndose en el interior, rozando sobre su montículo a través de su ropa interior. El gimió bajo en la garganta. Grimmjow metió su mano en la parte delantera de sus bragas. -¿Esto es lo que más quieres, Nell?- se pasó por encima de su clítoris y se deslizo hacia abajo para deslizar su dedo medio entre su calor.

Nelliel se apoyó sus manos contra la mesa. Una respiración dura, rápida silbo entre sus labios. Grimmjow metió el dedo dentro y fuera lentamente, una y otra vez y otra vez. Acaricio su humedad mientras empapaba su mano de su deseo. Su vagina tan sensible, adolorida, caliente y resbaladiza con su crema.

-Ah, Nelliel.- gruño con voz áspera. En las últimas dos semanas él había estado soñando con hacer esto. No había nada mejor en el mundo que ella. Había pensado en tomarla a cada hora de cada día desde que la beso por primera vez.

–Date la vuelta.- le ordeno mientras tiraba con la mano de su ropa interior. Ella obedeció y torpemente se dio la vuelta, el la tomo por su mentón y la beso a la fuerza. El deslizar de su dedo sobre su sexo parecía entorpecer su capacidad cognitiva. Al mismo tiempo, el deslizo su ropa interior abajo y hacia afuera. Ella llevo las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones y libero los botones y empujo hacia abajo para acariciar su pene rígido y listo. Incluso, solo la visión de lo que le haría, humedeció más entre sus muslos.

Juntos lograron levantar su falda. Grimmjow la sentó sobre la mesa y ella engancho una pierna alrededor de su cintura mientras que el dirigió su miembro en ella y empujo hacia adentro. Un suave gemido se abrió paso en su garganta. Una sensación de alivio al tenerlo cerca la lleno y extendió hasta el límite. Era como si hubiera estado perdiendo una parte de sí misma que ella había olvidado.

Grimmjow extendió una mano plana contra la mesa y susurro un suspiro en su oído. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera en éxtasis. Abrió los ojos y miro directamente hacia abajo dentro de ella. –Eres el paraíso.- murmuro.

El mantuvo su mirada cruzada con la de ella cuando empezó a moverse. La insistencia de su mirada sobre ella hizo el acto más profundo y agradable, más íntimo. Esta vez no aparto la vista cuando sus miradas se encontraron y su misma alma sintió la profundidad de la conexión estallando entre ellos. Él le permitió ver todo esta vez. Sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración se detuvieron mientras observaba la profundidad y amplitud del dolor dentro de él. Sus manos buscaron y encontraron puñados de su camisa y movió sus caderas hacia abajo, haciendo coincidir sus embates y tratando de acercarse cada vez más profundo dentro de su cuerpo, como si tratara de tomar un poco de esa carga de él y la absorbiera en sí misma.

Por último, el dolor en los ojos de el destello y rompió la conexión.

Grimmjow mantuvo el ritmo lento, tan lento y fácil que la hizo temblar de placer por todo su cuerpo. Luego de eso, ella cerró los ojos y se corrió. Ella sintió que sus músculos se apretaban y liberaban en torno a su longitud y su crema derramándose, empapando su miembro viril y corriéndole por el interior de sus muslos.

Cuando el último espasmo la había atormentado, Grimmjow la tomo a fondo en sus manos y acelero su paso. Empujo hacia arriba y adentro, metiéndose más duro y más rápido en las profundidades de ella. Al mismo tiempo, dejo que una mano perdida se deslizara por atrás y jugara con su agujero inferior. Ella se sorprendió, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía mil terminaciones nerviosas allí que nunca supo que iban a sentirse tan bien cuando era estimuladas y Grimmjow parecía saber cómo jugar con cada uno de ellos.

-Grimmjow.- dijo sin aliento por la sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta esto?- le gruño al oído.

-Diosa, si.- gimió ella.

Metió un dedo en la abertura pequeña, estrecha, dentro y fuera. Las caderas de Nelliel se sacudieron hacia adelante mientras que el clímax inundo duro dentro de su cuerpo. Ella clavo los dedos en los brazos de el para apoyarse.

Él se inclinó y cogió entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, tirando suavemente de ella y relajándola. Añadió un dedo más al primero y empujo suavemente dentro y fuera. Era solo un poco de dolor… solo lo suficiente. Nelliel grito cuando su orgasmo la golpeo con toda su fuerza, este más fuerte que el anterior.

Esta vez, su orgasmo alimento el de él. Grimmjow empujo duramente dentro de ella y sintió su pene saltar. Gimió bajo, cerca de su oído mientras le disparaba a su entrada. Entonces, como los temblores les iban pasando, susurro, -Nelliel.- y se retiró.

Su falda cayó nuevamente en su lugar, pero una parte de ella lamentaba la perdida de él. Grimmjow por su parte se sentía bien cuando estaba conectado a ella.

Grimmjow se volvió y se alejó de ella para luego salir de la cabaña y dejarla completamente sola. Las emociones pasaron como nubes rápidamente moviéndose sobre su cara, sorpresa, esperanza… y dolor. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de repente, Grimmjow continuo caminado sin mirar atrás.

-¡No voy a permitir que vengas a mí, me hagas el amor y te vayas!- grito Nelliel. Su voz era de acero. Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras _hacer el amor, _pero así era. Para ella, se sentía de esa manera. Era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre, repentinas sensaciones habían aflorado en ella y él era el que había provocado todo esto.

Grimmjow se detuvo en seco en medio del frio y de la pesada nieve. Nelliel sentía la rabia burbujear por todo su cuerpo. Para ella no era comprensible toda la tragedia que le había ocurrido para terminar siendo definitivamente lo que ella creía que era para ese hombre. Su esclava.

Grimmjow se giró, su rostro y su mirada inexpresiva no decían nada en absoluto. Podía verla coger bocanadas de aire y mirarlo con tal intensidad que parecía que iba a estallar en llanto. Él se acercó con caminar pausado hasta ella y su mano acaricio el rostro de ella, pero inmediatamente ella esquivo el roce y se alejó un poco.

El respiro profundo y su mirada sombría la encaro. –Esto acabara pronto, te lo prometo. Te dejare libre en cuanto el tribunal lo decida así.-

El dolor sucumbió en ella. La ira, la frustración, la tristeza, la desesperación arrasaron con sus emociones. Ella lo abofeteo. Se sentía más sola que nunca, la soledad la había acechado y finalmente había conseguido su objetivo y este hombre la había manipulado de la peor forma posible.

Grimmjow vio un remolino de emociones manifestándose en su rostro. -Se lo que estás pensando, Nelliel, pero saca esas ideas de tu cabeza.- le murmuro el en voz baja.

Ella lo miro e intento describir que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre pero el enojo no la dejaba ver claramente. Ella no dijo nada, su alegría por su unión se había desvanecido al igual que la mirada en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada más, él se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino adentrándose en el inmenso bosque que los rodeaba.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow resistió el impulso de golpear algún árbol. ¡¿Por qué esa mujer lo atormentaba?! Él quería amarla, cuidarla, protegerla, pero no podía hacer ninguna de estas cosas. No mientras la caótica, violenta guerra civil rasgara en los bordes de su consciencia.<p>

De todos modos, no podía negar el hecho de que lamentaba sus sentimientos… y los suyos propios. Deseo que no le importara que ella pensara que no tenían ninguna relación más allá de lo físico, pero la mujer lo había conmovido profundamente.

Había conseguido meterse en su piel y quedarse allí. A pesar del poco tiempo y de lo poco que había compartido con ella, ahora flaqueaba en imaginar la vida sin ella a su lado. Sin su olor dulce flotando por el aire, sin su sonrisa y su sofisticada forma de ser.

Sacudió la cabeza y camino de un lado al otro. Tal vez no era apto para ella.

Sin embargo, ocupada todos sus pensamientos estos días. Soñaba con ella por las noches y tenía que forzarse para no ir por ella. Mientras se quedaba dormido, era su imagen desnuda envuelta solo en las sombras de terciopelo y sus propias manos anchas sobre ella. Quería que el olor de su cuerpo se frotara contra el suyo propio como si lo marcara.

Se paseaba de un lado al otro, se detuvo, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Ella lo perseguía total y completamente. Esto casi le había hecho olvidar de una parte importante. Grimmjow abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente al horizonte entre los majestuosos árboles. Él debía hacer lo posible por que le dieran un juicio justo y la dejaran en libertad. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño, ella debía ser libre y feliz, después de todo, él se lo debía más que nadie. Hasta que ocurriera todo eso, ella estaría lejos de su lado y luego de eso, ella ya no sería parte de su vida. Pero no podía arriesgarse a exponerla. No podía arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro de esa manera. Era completamente egoísta por parte de él. Tenía que pensar en su seguridad. Con él, ella no tenía nada.

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde, salió el sol y la nieve comenzó a derretirse. Nelliel se levantó de donde había estado sentada. Grimmjow no se le había vuelto a acercar ni a hablar, ella había hecho lo mismo con él. Nuevamente eran dos completos extraños en un cuadrado perfecto.<p>

Se acercó a la ventana y vio una vista que considero como una mezcla de emociones. Pronto, sería capaz de irse lejos de toda esta nefasta pesadilla. Dejando todo este intoxicante pasado atrás.

Pero eso también significaba dejar a Grimmjow atrás.

Era el crepúsculo y el sol ya estaba cayendo detrás de los arboles llenos aun de nieve, mezclando el cielo a través de una mezcla de rojos, amarillos, naranjas y purpuras. El sombreado de color intrincado se sentía tan complejo en su corazón.

Pronto dejaría este lugar y ¿Quién sabía si algún día lo volvería a ver?

Observo como el sol se hundía más y más, sangrando todos los colores del cielo. En el este, la luna llena reflejaba su luz pálida, plateada en la nieve.

En ese momento, ella pensó en su pasado, estaba marcado de oscuridad y dolor agonizante, de muerte y traición. Agacho la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma. No podía permitir que su futuro acabara de la misma manera.


End file.
